Una Nueva Vida
by BLACKSPYNDER
Summary: La historia comienza enel final del enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Madara el rubio en un acto desesperado rompe el sello que mantiene encerrado al Kiuby para que lo ayude pero la alianza al ver al Kiubi se alarma y por el panico deciden atacarlo pero antes de que maten al rubio tres sombras lo salvan para llevarlo a EARTHLAND. Naruto U/Fem Kiubi, Nova/?
1. Chapter 1

Una Nueva Vida.

Crossover Naruto/Fairy Tail.

Bueno antes de comenzar unos avisos.

Como en mis otros fics el Kiubi será mujer, Reika para ser más precisos ya que me gustó mucho como quedo mi versión del Kiubi, además de Nova y Naruto tendrá 15 años este fic será Naru/Reika y Nova/? ya que siempre tuve ganas de leer un fic en el que Naruto se quedara con Kiubi, pero como la mayoría en la que pasa eso son harem decidí hacer uno con Reika como única pareja del rubio y me pareció perfecto que lo hicieran en un mundo donde pudieran empezar de cero y sin los prejuicios de las 5 naciones shinobi por ser un bijuu y su jinchuriki, dicho lo anterior que disfruten de esta historia.

La historia comienza al final de la cuarta guerra shinobi, en la pelea entre Madara y Naruto.

Los dos shinobis se encontraban en medio de una gran explosión debido al choque de sus técnicas, mientras los shinobis de la alianza se reagrupaban para pelear en caso de que el rubio no pudiera derrotar a Madara, mientras un pequeño grupo buscaba a los kages ya que nadie los había visto después de su batalla con el Uchiha, después de un rato de búsqueda Hinata los encontró tirados en un pequeño bosque pero para su sorpresa Tsunade estaba muerta y los kages apenas podían respirar ya que sus heridas eran muy graves, por lo que Shizune, Sakura e Ino comenzaron a atenderlos, después de unos minutos lograron estabilizarlos ya que Tsunade antes de morir le pidió a Katsuyu que los salvara, por lo que de inmediato se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el ejercito de la alianza.

- Eres increíble mocoso, jamás pensé que alguien fuera más fuerte que Hashirama, es una lástima que la mayoría de las personas por las que peleas te consideren un monstruo- comento un moribundo Madara.

- Es verdad pero con que pueda conseguir que vivan en paz es suficiente para mí- respondió un cansado rubio.

Madara concentro el chakra que le quedaba en su Susano perfecto y se lanzó contra el rubio, este decidió jugarse su última carta y rompió el sello dejando salir a Reika, esta apareció al lado del rubio con su aspecto de zorra demoniaca y comenzaron a crear una enorme bijudama.

Los shinobis de la alianza se asustaron al ver al Kiubi libre por lo que la mayoría comenzó a preparar ataques para tratar de acabar tanto con Madara como con el Kiubi, los kages al ver lo que los shinobis de la alianza estaban planeando trataron de detenerlos pero ya era muy tarde el miedo no los dejaba pensar y lanzaron todo tipo de jutsus en contra del Kiubi y el Uchiha.

El Susano perfecto no pudo soportar el poder de la mega bijudama logrando reducir a Madara a polvo, extrañamente este en vez de quejarse o maldecir al rubio murió con una gran sonrisa que confundió mucho a la kitsune y al rubio, pero antes de que pudieran festejar Naruto cayó de espaldas y comenzó a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, y para mayor desesperación de la kitsune esta vio los ataques que mandaron los shinobis de la alianza pero para su desgracia ella ya había utilizado todo su poder en el último ataque así que se resignó a que morirían en ese lugar por lo que acomodo en su regazo al rubio y espero a que los ataques acabaran con ellos, pero antes de que los impactaran tres enormes flamas de color rojo y negro despedazaron los ataques calcinando a una tercera parte de los shinobis de la alianza, los cuatro kages estaban sorprendidos al ver cómo parte de su ejército había sido calcinado y voltearon a ver el lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y Reika, cuando el polvo se disipo casi se mueren de un infarto ya que estos estaban siendo protegidos por dos dragones y un muchacho vestido con una gabardina negra.

- Se encuentran bien pequeña kitsune- pregunto el dragón de color negro.

Este era gigantesco mucho más que Reika cuando adoptaba la apariencia del zorro demoniaco, tenía los ojos rojos unas aterradoras garras, gigantescos y afilados dientes y varias espinas en su cráneo que daban la apariencia de cuernos al igual que en sus alas y cola lo que le daba una apariencia elegante y muy aterradora, el otro dragón era un poco más pequeño y sus facciones eran más finas, este era de color rojo con ojos de color violeta sus garras eran muy finas pero letales al igual que sus dientes y solo tenía espinas en las alas y cola dándole un aspecto refinado pero poderoso.

- Si pero mi compañero está muy grave ya que rompió el sello que me mantenía encerrada en el- respondió llorando.

- Tranquila no dejare que muera ya que los he estado observando durante un tiempo y me agrada la forma en la que han hecho las cosas así que no te preocupes el no morirá- afirmo tranquilo.

Reika se sorprendió al escuchar al dragón pero se tranquilizó al saber que ellos los ayudarían por lo que se apartó del rubio para que el dragón lo atendiera, este le hizo un corte debajo de clavícula izquierda cortando una de las arterias del rubio y él se abrió una herida en su garra dejando caer su sangre sobre la herida del rubio ocasionando que una extraña energía de color negro lo rodeara, después de unos minutos el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a expulsar fuego de color negro sorprendiendo a Reika.

- Tranquila pequeña solo es un efecto secundario de recibir mi sangre, ya que su cuerpo está acostumbrado a mesclar energías externas gracias a que tu estuviste sellada en su cuerpo el podrá asimilar su nuevo poder y desarrollarlo pero él no podrá volver a usar chakra ni ninguna de sus habilidades como shinobi- aviso serio.

- No me importa mientras se recupere todo estará bien- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- ABRAXAS esos malditos shinobis se acercan- aviso el muchacho.

Este era moreno de cabello negro largo recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba a la cintura con dos mechones al lado de su rostro 1.70 m de estatura complexión media, aparentaba tener entre 18 y 21 años ojos de color negro vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con muchos bolsillos de color negro playera negra de cuello alto y manga larga botas de combate negras una gabardina negra guantes sin dedos y un dije de dragón en una cadena de plata.

- Tranquilo Darkness no sabemos que es lo que quieren así que los escucharemos antes de que los mates- respondió tranquilo el dragón de color negro.

- Eres muy desesperante ABRAXAS, tu viste que ellos lo querían matar- comento una dulce vocecita.

Reika volteo a donde se escuchaba y se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña gatita de color morado parada en sus patas traseras, esta llevaba una chamarra negra con una blusa morada y una falda negra.

- Tranquila Iris sabes que ABRAXAS es así- intervino un desinteresado peli negro.

La pequeña gata solo cruzo los brazos y se fue volando a donde estaba Darkness y se sentó en su hombro.

Los shinobis eran comandados por los cuatro kages y el equipo que los había ido a buscar, al llegar a donde estaba Naruto se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer de unos 21 a 23 años de cabello rojo tez blanca ojos rojos labios rojos carnosos facciones muy finas busto copa d cintura estrecha caderas torneadas y bellas piernas esta estaba vestida con un kimono negro con bordes dorados y se ajustaba a su hermoso cuerpo, esta estaba abrazando protectoramente al rubio y los veía con una ferocidad impresionante.

- Que demonios quieren malditos traidores- grito una furiosa kitsune.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharla pero no podían culparla ya que la mayoría de la alianza los había atacado.

- Nosotros solo queremos saber cómo se encuentra Naruto- respondió tranquilamente Gaara.

- Así que han venido para ver si habían logrado matarlo, en verdad son unos miserables- comento Darkness expulsando una extraña energía de color negro.

Esta estaba pudriendo la vegetación que entraba en contacto con esta extraña energía, pero lo más sorprendente era que a la pequeña gata que estaba sentada en su hombro no parecía afectarle.

Todos los kages se dieron cuenta que ese muchacho era muy peligroso por lo que decidieron explicarse antes de que este decidiera atacarlos ya que ellos se encontraban muy débiles por su pelea con Madara, después de una media hora terminaron de explicar la situación y Drakness se tranquilizó un poco.

- Entonces es cierto que la mayoría de la alianza nos atacó con intenciones de matarnos a pesar de que sabían que tanto Reika como yo estábamos de su lado- pregunto Naruto con una voz fría y llena de enojo.

- Con la mirada en el piso- así es Naruto desgraciadamente la mayoría de la alianza no puede olvidar los asesinatos y destrozos que los bijuus han ocasionado- respondió un triste Kakashi.

- Son unos malditos ingratos, no los vi quejarse cuando Bee se sacrificó por salvarlos ni cuando mantuve a raya a Tobi y Madara- respondió furioso.

Todos los shinobis de la alianza que estaban cerca escucharon los reproches del rubio y solo pudieron clavar su mirada en el piso por la vergüenza que sentían.

- Te equivocas Naruto kun no todos los consideramos unos monstruos- afirmo una decidida Hinata.

- Entonces niña tú crees que ellos dos podrán vivir tranquilos y felices en este mundo donde la mayoría los ve como a unos monstruos o peor aún como armas para su conveniencia- pregunto seria la dragona de color rojo.

Hinata se quedó congelada al escuchar la pregunta ya que ellos apenas se habían enterado de quienes eran los padres del rubio y de la vida que este pasó por la ambición de los líderes de la aldea.

- Que pasa pequeña, acaso esa es toda tu convicción y confianza en tu aldea y en los shinobis de este remedo de alianza- pregunto sínicamente el peli negro.

Todos los shinobis observaron seriamente a Darkness ya que este parecía saber todo lo que le habían hecho al rubio.

- O vamos ahora se indignan de que se cómo lo trataban y no del hecho de que le hicieron pasar por cosas que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo- respondió sonriendo.

Todos los shinobis desviaron la mirada ante las palabras de Darkness.

- Kakashi donde esta Tsunade bachan- pregunto seriamente el rubio.

- Suspirando- ella murió al salvar a los otros kages en su pelea contra Madara- respondió serio.

- Ya veo Shizune neechan quiero que te encargues de que ella sea enterrada apropiadamente como ero senin y dale a Konohaumaru el pergamino de invocación de los sapos desde ahora el será el guardián de este, y Gaara por favor ayuda a neechan en todo lo que puedas ya que estoy seguro de que el consejo de konoha tratara de sacar ventaja de la situación para poner a alguien como Danzo en el puesto de Hokage.

- Te prometo que la ayudare en todo lo que pueda, ya sabes que Temari se ira a vivir a konoha por lo que estaré enterado de todo lo que pase en la aldea- respondió serio.

- Gracias amigo yo sabía que podía confiar en ti- respondió con una sonrisa.

Y saco tres pergaminos que Kakashi reconoció inmediatamente, Darkness podrías destruirlos no quiero que las técnicas de mis padres sean aprendidas por nadie ya que estoy seguro que solo las utilizaran para conseguir sus ambiciones- pidió serio.

- Claro sería muy peligroso darles más poder- respondió serio.

Tomo los tres pergaminos y los aventó al aire.

Dark Dragón Roar.

De su boca salió una gran rayo de color negro que desintegro los pergaminos, Naruto se comenzó a poner de pie con la ayuda de Reika y se acercó a donde estaba Shizune y le dio un gran abrazo.

- Cuídate mucho neechan- pidió con una gran sonrisa.

Después se acercó a Gaara y se estrecharon la mano.

- Cuídate Gaara y no hagas sufrir mucho a Matsuri- comento con una sonrisa.

- Sonrojado- tú también cuídate y mantente lejos de problemas- respondió serio.

- Muchachos fue un placer conocerlos, cuídense mucho y por favor ayuden a neechan a transformar a konoha en lo que Tsunade bachan quería que fuera- pidió tranquilo.

Todos asintieron tristes ya que habían comprendido que el rubio no se quedaría con ellos.

- Es hora de irnos Naruto- aviso Darkness.

- Lo sé, adiós a todos y por favor no cometan los mismos errores ya que la próxima vez puede que no haya alguien que se sacrifique por ustedes- comento triste.

Reika y Naruto subieron a la espalda de ABRAXAS mientras Darkness e Iris se subieron en la dragona de color rojo, ambos dragones levantaron el vuelo dejando a unos cuantos shinobis tristes y a una gran mayoría contentos ya que se habían librado de según ellos una gran amenaza.

Después de un par de horas llegaron a unas montañas nevadas y entraron en una cueva para preparar todo para su partida.

- Naru quiero que te cuides mucho ya que yo no poder acompañarte a dónde vas ya que a los bijuu no se nos permite viajar entre mundos- pidió una triste kitsune.

- A que te refieres Reika tu siempre estarás a mi lado ya que de otra forma no me iré- respondió molesto.

- Tranquila niña tu vendrás con nosotros ya que se lo mucho que se aman- afirmo un divertido ABRAXAS.

Los dos se sonrojaron a un grado que ningún humano había alcanzado, logrando que los cuatro espectadores se destornillaran de la risa, pasado el divertido o vergonzoso momento según a quien le preguntaran ABRAXAS comenzó a reunir energía en una pequeña esfera de color rojo y esta entro en el cuerpo de Reika cambiando su apariencia a la de una edad similar a la de Naruto causando que los atributos de Reika disminuyeran un poco, sobre todo su busto ya que este quedo como copa C+ pero por lo demás tenía la misma apariencia, al revisar su cuerpo la kitsune se lanzó a los brazos del rubio llorando de alegría ya que gracias a ABRAXAS podría estar siempre a su lado.

Después de un par de horas completaron los preparativos para irse.

- Naruto desde este momento vivirás en Earthland, en este mundo se maneja la magia no el chakra pero no te preocupes les he dado la capacidad de usar la magia Reika tendrá habilidades muy parecidas a las que tenía al manejar su youki y tu aprenderás una magia muy especial llamada dragón slayer y veremos que otra puedes aprender, y dado que tú ya tienes una gran experiencia en entrenamiento y peleas será mucho más fácil que aprendas a manejar tu magia y también tendrás la misma cantidad de magia que cuando usabas chakra.

- ABRAXAS ya estamos listos solo falta que desgarres las dimensiones para poder regresar a casa- aviso un cansado Darkness.

- Esta bien lo demás se los explicare después- respondió serio.

El gran dragón se acercó al final de la cueva y su garra derecha se cubrió de una energía de color morado y con esta rasgo las piedras que se encontraban en el final de la cueva, pero para sorpresa de los dos lo que se desgarro fue el espacio dejando una rasgadura brillante por la que entraron, segundos después se encontraban cayendo desde una gran altura sobre una gran isla en la que se podía ver a varios dragones descansando, volando o simplemente peleando entre ellos.

- Pero qué demonios les pasa, si nos estrellamos desde esta altura moriremos- grito un aterrado rubio.

Pero antes de que Reika pudiera gritarles lo mismo ABRAXAS los atrapo y los llevo a su cueva ya que estaba seguro de que todos los dragones que vivían ahí estarían interesados en ellos ya que ellos poseían un gran poder mágico en su interior.

- ABRAXAS, Darkness y yo iremos por provisiones ya que con dos personas más lo que tenemos se acabara muy rápido- aviso la dragona.

- Esta bien SEINEN yo me encargare de todo, pero recuerda que no quiero que llamen la atención- advirtió serio.

- Lo sé no tienes que recordármelo a cada rato- respondió molesta.

Al llegar a la isla la mayoría de los dragones se reunieron alrededor de Naruto y Reika, pero se sorprendieron al ver que ellos no se asustaron al verlos es más estaban demasiado tranquilos por lo que varios de ellos les preguntaron la razón de su comportamiento, los dos les contaron todo lo que habían vivido causando que muchos de ellos se sorprendieran y que otros rugieran furiosos por el trato que recibieron por lo que todos los aceptaron en la isla y prometieron ayudarlos con su entrenamiento, después de varias horas Darkness, Iris y SEINEN regresaron con los víveres, por lo que ABRAXAS decidió contarles todo acerca del festival del dragón, los antiguos dragón slayers y la forma en la que ACNOLOGIA quería exterminar a los humanos ya que el solo los consideraba ganado, los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar al poderoso dragón ya que aun con su poder y el apoyo de tantos dragones no podía vencer a ACNOLOGIA y a sus seguidores.

- Entonces esa es la razón de que nos ayudaras- pregunto una molesta Reika.

- Tranquilízate Reika nosotros no esperamos nada de ustedes, solo los ayudamos porque nos pareció muy injusto la forma en la que los trataban, el único que peleara al lado de ellos seré yo a menos de que encuentre a mas dragón slayers que quieran ayudarme, ustedes solo entrenaran para poder cuidarse el uno al otro- respondió sin interés alguno.

Los dos se sorprendieron al escucharlo ya que a él no le interesaba usar su poder, es más él nunca los considero para tomar parte en la batalla con ACNOLOGIA.

- Entonces tú eres capaz de derrotarlo- pregunto un sorprendido rubio.

- No lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que soy el dragón slayer más fuerte de todos ya que yo termine desde hace mucho mi entrenamiento y soy capaz de usar mi poder al 100%- respondió tranquilo.

- Es verdad que eres muy fuerte pero no deberías de ser tan engreído Darkness- lo reprendió una molesta SEINEN.

- Yo solo le conteste con la verdad, ya que en este lugar el único que puede pelear conmigo cuando uso todo mi poder es ABRAXAS, ni siquiera tu eres capaz de pelear conmigo de ese modo- respondió serio.

Y comenzó a retirarse del lugar junto a Iris dejando a todos sorprendidos y algo molestos por su actitud, pero tenían que reconocer que lo que había dicho era verdad.

- SEINEN vigila que no destruya nada no quiero comenzar con otra remodelación de la isla- pidió algo preocupado.

- Veo que no confía mucho en la gente- comento un serio Naruto.

- Eso es cierto Naruto el no confía en nadie, ya que cuando termino su entrenamiento el salió al mundo para recorrerlo y aprender más cosas de este, pero la mayoría de los humanos lo tacharon de mentiroso ya que él les dijo que había sido entrenado por un dragón logrando que muchos se burlaran de él o lo atacaran, por lo que él decidió regresar y vivir con nosotros y desde entonces no se separa de Iris y SEINEN- respondió molesto.

- Entiendo, pero porque no trato de contactar a otros dragón slayers- pregunto una curiosa Reika.

- Eso se debe a que la mayoría se habían unido a diferentes gremios, por lo que decidió regresar sin hacer el intento de contactarlos ya que él no quería relacionarse con humanos.

- Entiendo, es comprensible aquí tiene seres que lo aceptan y lo respetan a diferencia de los humanos, la verdad es que yo haría lo mismo en su lugar- respondió un serio rubio.

- Bueno será mejor que descansen, ya que desde mañana comenzaremos con su entrenamiento y créeme este será bastante duro- advirtió el dragón.

Los dos se retiraron a unas cabañas que Darkness había construido por aburrimiento, estas se encontraban cerca de un rio y se instalaron en una que estaba vacía.

- Naru tú vas a pelear a su lado verdad- pregunto curiosa.

- Así es, la verdad después de tanto entrenar y pelear no podría acostumbrarme a llevar una vida de civil, además estoy seguro que tú tampoco soportarías una vida así de tranquila- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, además de que no creo que alguien pueda con nosotros ya que no solo tenemos un gran poder mágico, también tenemos la experiencia de tu vida como shinobi y mis vivencias como bijuu- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras en un risco de la isla Darkness entrenaba su rugido hasta que SEINEN lo interrumpió.

- Sé que no te agradan los humanos Nova, pero ellos son diferentes a los demás es posible que esos dos te entiendan y puedan llegar a formar un gran equipo- afirmo seria la dragona.

- Es posible, ambos tienen un gran poder latente y han vivido cosas similares a lo que he vivido yo, solo espero que sobrevivan hasta que tengan que entrenar conmigo- comento con una siniestra sonrisa.

Durante los siguientes siete meses Naruto y Reika sufrieron a manos de ABRAXAS y los dragones de la isla, ya que estos al ver que los dos habían logrado dominar sus ataques básicos se dedicaron a cazarlos por toda la isla lo que causo que los dos mejoraran a un ritmo asombroso pero el costo era demasiado alto según ellos, pero para Darkness, Iris y SEINEN todos estaban siendo demasiado blandos con esos dos.

Al pasar un año Naruto había podido controlar su magia de dragón slayer de fuego, pero para sorpresa de todos su fuego era de color negro y era extremadamente destructivo, por otro lado Reika ya podía sostener una buena pelea en contra de varios dragones de clase A por lo que ella pronto comenzaría su entrenamiento con Darkness mientras Naruto tendría que trabajar para poder ejecutar su magia sin tener que invocar sus hechizos para poder entrenar con Darkness.

- Reika desde mañana entrenaras con Darkness y tu Naruto entrenaras con SEINEN- anuncio con orgullo el dragón.

- Excelente sensei le aseguro que no lo decepcionaremos- grito un animado rubio.

Todos los dragones se les quedaron viendo con algo de lastima a los dos, ya que ellos sabían lo duros que eran esos dos en cuestión de entrenamientos.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro se encontraban en una planicie muy amplia y Darkness, Iris y SEINEN se encontraban con una siniestra sonrisa en sus rostros ya que tendrían a esos dos para torturarlos hasta que tuvieran un nivel en el cual le pudieran dar pelea a ABRAXAS, por lo que Iris se fue a sentar en un tronco saco unas palomitas y un jugo para ver cómodamente el espectáculo, los dos pobres conejillos de indias estaban algo preocupados al ver como se comportaba la pequeña gata, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba tanto SEINEN como Darkness los atacaron con sus respectivos rugidos mandándolos a volar causando una sonora carcajada de Iris.

- Realmente crees que fue una buena idea ponerlos a entrenar con esos dos- pregunto un dragón verde.

- Claro que si ya que lo que ellos necesitan es practicar en una pelea real, ya que ellos al tener tanta experiencia en combate podrán encontrar la forma de aplicar lo que aprendieron para sobrevivir- respondió ABRAXAS con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los dragones que estaban reunidos para ver el entrenamiento estaban aterrados al ver la sonrisa de ABRAXAS, ya que la mayoría de las veces esta significaba que alguien sufriría y mucho.

Después de varios días tanto Naruto como Reika se encontraban todos vendados y con unas miradas de odio hacia sus entrenadores ya que estos a pesar de su estado no los dejaban descansar, por lo que continuamente tenían que salir corriendo por su vida ya que esos dos aumentaban su poder a diario así que no tenían oportunidad de acostumbrarse a sus ataques.

- Ese maldito estoy seguro de que me quiere matar- se quejó un momificado rubio.

- Al igual que SEINEN, pero gracias a eso hemos mejorado mucho ya que tú has logrado pelear con él durante 5 minutos y yo casi alcanzo los 15- afirmo orgullosa.

- Es verdad pero aun no entiendo cómo le hace Darkness para realizar todos los ataques sin necesidad de nombrar los hechizos- se quejó un frustrado rubio.

- Él ya debe de estar muy acostumbrado a usarlos, recuerda que tú también lograste hacer los kage bunshin sin hacer los sellos yo creo que él hace algo similar- afirmo una sonriente kitsune.

- Es verdad pero si ese es el caso tendré que tener paciencia ya que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a pelear normalmente- respondió resignado.

Con Nova y las demás.

- Nova no crees que estas siendo muy duro con Naruto al pelear con el de ese modo- pregunto SEINEN curiosa.

- Naaaa no lo creo, él puede dar mucho más de lo que le estoy exigiendo, además él ha empezado a usar su poder de dragón slayer inconscientemente ya que su cuerpo se está recuperando más rápido que antes sin tener que comer fuego, pero lo que me sorprende es que Reika pueda pelear contigo durante tanto tiempo, realmente ella era la diosa del fuego- afirmo sorprendido.

- Lo sé, ella se está esforzando mucho para poder proteger al mocoso y el mocoso está haciendo lo mismo, si siguen así podrían llegar a tu nivel en unos años- afirmo orgullosa de su alumna.

- Pero no creo que Nova quiera hacer equipo con ellos ya que los dos solo buscaran protegerse entre sí, por lo que no sería prudente involucrarlos en nuestra pelea con ACNOLOGIA- comento una seria Iris.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso ya les dije que no tengo pensado aliarme con nadie, es por eso que he entrenado tanto para no tener que depender de nadie- respondió orgullosamente.

- No seas tan necio ya que si eso fuera cierto ya habrías ido a pelear con el junto a ABRAXAS, pero sabes mejor que nadie que ese maldito engendro no es alguien a quien puedas enfrentar tu solo- grito una molesta SEINEN.

- Déjalo sabes que cuando se pone así es imposible razonar con él, pero estoy segura de que esos dos han empezado a agradarle ya que si no fuera así él no se esforzaría tanto para que mejoraran- afirmo una risueña Iris.

Las dos se fueron a dormir con una gran sonrisa dejando a un molesto y pensativo Nova, ya que él no tenía pensado hacer equipo con nadie, pero Iris tenía razón la terquedad, valor y habilidad de los dos le agradaban mucho, por lo que tendría que ver como se desarrollaban para tomar una decisión acerca de cómo enfrentaría a ACNOLOGIA.

Al día siguiente Naruto corría aterrado de un sádico Darkness ya que él estaba lanzándole cuchillos creados con su magia queriéndolo convertir en un alfiletero humano pero eso no era lo peor cada vez que un cuchillo lo hería sentía como se entumecía el lugar donde recibía el ataque, por otro lado Reika estaba incrustada en el suelo después de recibir un coletazo de SEINEN causando que Iris se destornillara de la risa al ver los ojos de la kitsune convertidos en un par de espirales, pero cuando pensó que no podía reírse más un aterrado rubio corría como alma que lleva el diablo ya que Darkness lo había atacado con su rugido y este buscaba no salir tan lastimado, pero para su desgracia solo pudo esquivarlo unos segundos, y al recibir el ataque salió volando hasta caer en un lago que se encontraba cerca y quedar en una humillante posición con lo que Iris casi se muere de la risa.

- Será mejor que descansen un rato ya después recuperaremos el tiempo perdido- comento un sonriente Darkness.

- Es verdad, de nada servirá tanto entrenamiento si no sobreviven a este- afirmo una divertida SEINEN.

- Aunque yo creo que deberían de cambiar su profesión ya que la comedia se les da como algo natural- afirmo Iris muy divertida.

Los dos estaban furiosos al escuchar las burlas de esos tres pero sabían que no debían desaprovechar el descanso y se resignaron a escuchar sus burlas mientras descansaban.

Después de 8 meses de entrenamiento Naruto era capaz de pelear durante varias horas con Darkness y Reika era capaz de pelear con SEINEN con el 100% del poder de esta durante un par de horas lo que ocasiono graves daños a la isla ya que como era de suponerse una lucha entre tres dragones y  
una ex bijuu era algo bastante destructivo por lo que el siguiente mes lo dedicaron a las reparaciones de la isla.

- Muy bien hecho pequeños, ustedes han alcanzado el nivel de SEINEN en menos de dos años por lo que ya pueden salir al mundo para probar sus habilidades y hacerse de una reputación y si lo quieren podrán unirse a cualquier gremio mientras esta siga nuestro código de honor- anuncio un orgulloso ABRAXAS.

Los dos estaban muy felices al escuchar lo que les dijo ABRAXAS ya que eso significaba que ahora solo les faltaba perfeccionar lo aprendido, los dos tenían ropa nueva que les habían regalado tanto Darkness como SEINEN, Naruto vestía unos pantalones negros playera negra botas de combate y un haori como el de su padre solo que el de el tenia las flamas de color negro, Reika vestía una falda negra de mezclilla a medio muslo unos hot pants rojos debajo de esta una blusa roja de cuello alto y manga larga una torera de mezclilla negra y unas botas de ante que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla.

- Pero Naruto recuerda que aun te falta controlar a la perfección tu dragón forcé y con respecto al ataque que creo Darkness aun te falta mucho control y poder para usarlo adecuadamente así que no dejes de entrenar- comento serio el dragón.

- Hai ABRAXAS sensei daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que estén orgullosos y también quisiera que Darkness viniera con nosotros- pidió con una gran seriedad.

Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar la petición del rubio ya que ese era un tema tabu para el peli negro.

- No creo que necesiten niñera, ya están grandecitos para saber comportarse como adultos y no como conejos- respondió un molesto peli negro.

Los dos se sonrojaron a tal grado que desde varias islas habrían jurado ver un destello rojizo en alta mar, y al final los dos salieron volando en furiosas hemorragias nasales ocasionando que todos se destornillaran de la risa, después de un rato despertaron muy avergonzados e indignados con el peli negro.

- Estoy hablando enserio, quiero que Iris y tu viajen con nosotros ya que así podremos buscar a mas dragón slayers para pelear con ABRAXAS – pidió serio.

- Ya te dije que no me interesa su ayuda, tú deberías de estar más preocupado por cuidar de ella que de buscar tu muerte en una pelea que difícilmente ganaremos- respondió serio.

Todos estaban que no se la creían Darkness estaba admitiendo que lo más probable era que perdieran contra ABRAXAS, peor aún, él le estaba diciendo que se preocupara de proteger a Reika, el al que nadie ni nada le importaba estaba preocupándose por esos dos.

- El no dejara que pelees solo, tu mejor que nadie debería saber eso- afirmo seria la kitsune.

- Saben que tendremos al consejo sobre nosotros cuando vean nuestro poder verdad.

- Si ya lo sabemos, pero ni ellos tienen el poder de hacernos nada por lo que sería divertido pertenecer a algún gremio para fastidiarlos- añadió una feliz kitsune.

- Vamos Darkness será divertido, además estoy seguro de que te divertirás mucho pateándoles el trasero a esos arrogantes del consejo- comento un feliz peli rubio.

- Es Nova.

- Perdón- respondió la kitsune.

- Mi nombre es Nova el dragón slayer de la destrucción- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Jeje realmente eres muy modesto, sabes con ese título no creo que tengamos un viaje tranquilo- afirmo un sonriente rubio.

- Esta bien iré con ustedes, ya que será divertido ver en qué problemas nos meteremos por tu culpa Naruto- respondió un sínico dragón slayer.

Todos estaban sorprendidos menos ABRAXAS y SEINEN, aunque esta última estaba un poco triste, pero gracias al dije que tenía Nova se podría comunicar cuando quisiera con él.

- Muy bien pequeños que tengan suerte en su viaje y recuerden esta es su casa pueden volver cuando quieran ya que a diferencia de Igneel o Grandine nosotros no nos esconderemos ya que los dos bandos tenemos que cooperar si queremos sobrevivir- comento ABRAXAS con un tono muy serio.

- Gracias sensei y estén seguros de que regresaremos a verlos, solo tengo una pregunta, si nos encontramos con más dragón slayers podemos completar su entrenamiento- pregunto un serio Naruto.

- Mientras no les enseñes la técnica de Nova no veo porque no, así serán de más ayuda en nuestra pelea contra ACNOLOGIA- respondió tranquilo.

- Con un gesto maniático- jejeje será grandioso vengarme digo entrenar a mis hermanos de armas- afirmo el rubio.

A todos les salió una mega gota en la nuca pero entendían al rubio ya que Nova no se había medido con su entrenamiento, pero era gracias a eso que tenían un poder impresionante.

- Vendré a visitarte cada que pueda SEINEN- prometió con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo se Nova solo asegúrate de que tu pareja sea una gran mujer- pidió seria.

- Lo intentare- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Iris cuida de ese tonto, ya sabes que se le da eso de meterse en problemas- pidió una sonriente SEINEN.

- Descuida lo tendré vigilado y en cuanto a las mujeres ellas tendrán que pasar por una severa inspección para poder andar con el así que no tienes de que preocuparte- afirmo una seria Iris.

Al terminar de despedirse Iris se llevó a Reika y Naruto y Nova crearon un par de alas de dragón con su magia de dragón slayer ya que esta convertía las partes de su cuerpo en las de un dragón, Nova había descubierto como combinar la magia de Iris con la suya para crear sus alas, pero este hechizo solo se podía hacer cuando tenías de menos un control del 60% en el dragón forcé.

Después de volar durante varias horas llegaron al reino de Fiore, más específicamente a la ciudad de Hargeon y gracias a la suerte de todos en la isla se encontraba un yacimiento de diamantes por lo que tenían bastante dinero para su viaje, por lo que fueron a una taberna para tomar algo e investigar acerca de los diferentes gremios que existían.

- Parece que los mejores gremios son los de Blue Pegasus este está dirigido por el mago santo Bob pero según los rumores es bastante excéntrico, otro es Phantom Lord este es dirigido por el mago santo Jose Porla pero este acepta trabajos que rayan en lo ilegal y siempre que se sienten amenazados terminan por intimidar a sus contrincantes ellos tienen a un dragón slayer en sus filas y el ultimo es Fairy Tail este es dirigido por el mago santo Makarov Dreyar y también tienen a un dragón slayer en sus filas, parece que le apodan salamander así que lo más seguro es que él sea el hijo de Igneel- reporto una sonriente Reika.

- Eres sorprendente Rei como te enteraste de tanto en tan poco tiempo- pregunto un sorprendido Naruto.

- Naru nunca subestimes los recursos de una mujer- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Y puso en la mesa la revista de Sorcerers Weekly, esta traía en la portada una foto de Mirajane en traje de baño, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera moverse Nova ya tenía la revista en sus manos ocasionando que las dos féminas se indignaran ante su comportamiento.

- Oye que yo también quiero leer los artículos de los gremios- se quejó un indignado rubio.

- Será mejor que te calles y me agradezcas el haberte salvado la vida- respondió el peli negro con indiferencia.

- A que te refieres con eso, tu solo quieres ver a esa maga en traje de baño- se volvió a quejar.

Nova solo le señalo el lugar donde se encontraba Reika con una sonrisa burlona, ya que esta estaba despidiendo un aura negra que se combinaba con un increíble instinto asesino ocasionando que en la mente del rubio apareciera un chibi Naruto con el traje de un monje rezando por su alma que pronto estaría en el cielo, después de una masacre que duro unos diez minutos todos se volvieron a concentrar en los gremios que visitarían.

- La verdad a mí me da lo mismo así que ustedes escojan a que gremio perteneceremos- comento Nova bostezando.

- Entonces será mejor que tú decidas Rei chan- propuso un vendado rubio.

- Mmmmm está bien ya decidí, ya que los tres somos propensos a destruir las cosas será mejor tratar de entrar en Fairy Tail, ya que parece un gremio bastante divertido- aviso una sonriente peli roja.

Todos asintieron ante la decisión de Reika y se fueron a buscar un hotel para pasar unos días y descansar ya que aún estaban hechos pedazos por lo reconstrucción de la isla, al llegar al hotel se registraron y pidieron dos habitaciones una para Nova e Iris y otra para Reika y Naruto.

- Será mejor que no me molesten ya que dormiré un buen rato para recuperarme de la tortura de reconstruir la isla- aviso Nova seriamente.

- Descuida nosotros haremos lo mismo ya que todavía no me acostumbro a volar, ya que sigo consumiendo mucha magia para mantener mis alas- respondió el rubio.

Después de un par de días de descanso decidieron tomar el tren que los llevaría a la ciudad de Magnolia, pero al sentir el movimiento del tren ambos dragón slayers comenzaron a sentirse algo mal por lo que decidieron dormirse dejando sorprendidas a Iris y Reika, y con una gran vergüenza ya que varios pasajeros se le quedaron viendo de una manera extraña.

- Realmente estos dos son patéticos mira que marearse solo por subirse al tren- se quejó una molesta Iris.

- Es verdad, pero me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con que sean dragón slayers- reflexiono seria la peli roja.

Después de varias horas llegaron a Magnolia pero para su sorpresa se encontraron con que esta estaba bajo ataque ya que un enorme castillo móvil estaba atacando la ciudad, por lo que ellos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba apuntando el castillo y se encontraron con un edificio destruido y a varias personas afuera de él, pero una voz los distrajo, era la voz de José Porla ordenándoles que entregaran a Lucy o destruiría su gremio junto a la ciudad, y un gran cañón salió de la parte media del castillo y este comenzó a brillar, todos se aterraron al ver esto pero una pelirroja envuelta solo en una toalla salió y se equipó con una gigantesca armadura que tenía un gran escudo.

- Estas loca Erza si esa cosa te golpea morirás- Grito Grey.

Pero la Scarlet no le hizo caso y se preparó para recibir el impacto sabiendo que lo más seguro era que moriría al recibirlo, pero no tenía otra opción si es que quería protegerlos a todos, el cañón disparo pero antes de que el disparo llegar a Erza.

Dark/Fire Dragón Roar, Fire Blast.

Tres enormes ataques chocaron con el disparo del cañón y lo destruyeron causándole graves daños al castillo, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail voltearon al lugar del que salieron esos ataques y pudieron observar a tres personas y una gata estos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Erza.

- Te encuentras bien- pregunto un serio Nova.

- Si pero quienes son ustedes y porque nos están ayudando- pregunto con desconfianza.

- Por ahora somos viajeros en busca de un lugar para establecernos y los estamos ayudando porque ustedes están defendiendo a la cuidad y esos malditos solo están tras el dinero y el poder que les daría ser el mejor gremio de Fiore- respondió Reika con una sonrisa.

- Malditos así que sobrevivieron al ataque de mi cañón, pues a ver si pueden con esto- grito un maniático José.

Y el castillo tomo forma humanoide y comenzó a invocar uno de los hechizos más destructivos.

- Si no me entregan a Lucy Heartfilia los destruiré a todos- grito amenazante.

- Será mejor que me entregue ya que si no lo hago muchas personas sufrirán- comento una angustiada Lucy.

- Estas loca, ya te dijimos que no permitiremos que te pongan un dedo encima- grito un molesto Natsu.

- Es verdad Lucy, además no creo que José nos deje en paz si te entregas- añadió una preocupada Mirajane.

- Mocoso tu eres un dragón slayer verdad- pregunto Nova.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la pregunta del moreno pero Natsu decidió contestarle.

- Así es yo me llamo Natsu y soy el dragón slayer de fuego e hijo de Igneel- respondió orgulloso.

- Jeje eres muy enérgico me recuerdas a alguien- comento sarcásticamente- tu trabajo será cuidar de ella todos los demás prepárense ya que cuando rompa su juguete lo más seguro es que vengan para tratar de vengarse- comento como si nada.

- Oye Darkness no me digas que vas a usar ese ataque- pregunto una angustiada kitsune.

- Así es, ustedes se encargaran de José y los demás se encargaran de los que vengan a atacarnos ya que yo solamente emparejare las cosas, ustedes tendrán que buscar la forma de proteger a las personas que se encuentran aquí- ordeno serio.

Y avanzo varios metros hasta que salió del rango en el que podría hacerles daño, puso su cuerpo de costado y extendió su brazo con la palma abierta en dirección del castillo.

- Que demonios está haciendo- grito una angustiada Cana.

- Él va a destruir el castillo- respondió secamente la kitsune.

Todos se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, pero de repente Natsu comenzó a temblar y volteo a donde estaba Nova, este se encontraba rodeado de varias corrientes de energía de color negro y estas se estaban concentrando en la palma de su mano creando un gran sello de color negro.

Dragón Rage.

Un gigantesco rayo de color negro fue disparado de su mano e impacto el castillo causando un destello muy fuerte, este les bloqueo la vista por unos segundos y al disiparse todos tenían la quijada en el suelo ya que el gigantesco castillo estaba en ruinas y solo algunos de los magos que estaban dentro lograron escapar con vida del ataque de Darkness.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1.

Después del ataque de Darkness todos se dirigieron a la playa para ver más de cerca los restos del castillo, ya que los que hubieran sobrevivido podrían atacarlos así que fueron a revisar los restos, al llegar vieron a una gran cantidad de magos inconscientes, la mayoría de estos tenían heridas de gravedad pero para su sorpresa había tres magos de pie, estos eran José, Gajeel y Aria los cuales a pesar de estar bastante heridos se mantenían de pie.

- Pero como pudieron sobrevivir a eso- grito un aterrado Wakaba.

- No lo sé pero por su mirada estoy seguro de que intentaran vengarse- respondió un preocupado Macao.

- Realmente esos tres son muy fuertes ya que a pesar de que Darkness se contuvo aún están conscientes y dispuestos a pelear a pesar de saber que no tienen oportunidad de ganar- comento una sonriente kitsune.

- Maldita mocosa como te atreves a compararme con ustedes, yo soy uno de los 10 magos santos, ustedes no son más que basura así que será mejor que te calles- grito un furioso José.

- Realmente el que no se compara con nosotros eres tú José, a menos de que seas capaz de derrotar a un dragón- respondió el moreno tranquilamente.

- Quien eres y quien es el dragón que los entreno- pregunto un preocupado Gajeel.

- Jejeje yo soy Darkness el dragón slayer de la destrucción- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

José se puso pálido al escuchar al peli negro, ya que en los registros del consejo había un expediente de un joven que se apareció en varios poblados con ese nombre y como todos pensaban que los dragones estaban extintos lo atacaban hasta que el muchacho se hartó y destruyo varias ciudades sin ningún esfuerzo o remordimiento.

- Naruto encárguense de José ya que él es mucho más fuerte que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail- pidió tranquilo.

- Esta bien nos encargaremos de José, pero tú que harás mientras peleamos- pregunto curioso.

- Iré a revisar algunas cosas ya que hay varias presencias interesantes alrededor de este lugar- respondió sonriendo.

Y comenzó a retirarse del lugar tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos y enfureciendo a los de Phantom causando que Aria desapareciera en el aire y apareciera detrás de Darkness y lo atacara con la misma técnica que a Makarov.

- Realmente crees que te dejare atacarme- comento sarcásticamente.

Y dio un salto mortal quedando detrás de Aria y le encajo un puñetazo rodeado de la misma energía negra en la base de la columna causando que Aria soltara un grito desgarrador y quedara de rodillas, lo que causo que todos se quedaran impresionados y algo asustados con la habilidad del peli negro.

- Realmente tienes unos hechizos bastante molestos, pero es una lástima que solo sean efectivos cuando atacas por sorpresa ya que si lo haces abiertamente son muy fáciles de esquivar- comento con una sádica sonrisa.

Erza vio que Darkness se estaba preparando para acabar con Aria pero antes de que diera un paso Naruto la detuvo.

- El intento matarlo así que se merece lo que le va a pasar- afirmo serio.

- Te equivocas, nadie tiene el derecho de tomar una vida así sea de unos miserables como ellos- respondió furiosa.

- Si eso es lo que piensas entonces los dejaremos que se enfrenten a José y su gremio solos pequeña y te aseguro que él no será tan noble como tú- afirmo una seria Reika.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a la kitsune ya que no se habían puesto a pensar en eso ya que para los miembros Fairy Tail estaba prohibido matar, pero dadas las circunstancias no se podían dar el lujo de ser tan nobles.

Dark dragón roar.

Un gigantesco rayo negro borro del mapa a Aria dejando aterrados a los miembros de phantom que seguían conscientes ya que ellos sabían que los de Fairy tenían prohibido matar, por lo que ellos tendrían la ventaja ya que José no era partidario de esa política, pero ahora con esos tres la situación había cambiado mucho.

- Alguien más quiere morir- grito un molesto Nova.

Al ver que nadie respondió se alejó con dirección al bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de Magnolia, José al ver que la situación estaba perdida le ordeno a Gajeel que secuestrara a Lucy, pero antes de que llegara a ella Natsu lo detuvo con una patada en el rostro.

- No voy a permitir que le pongan un dedo encima- afirmo un serio Natsu.

Reika se puso furiosa al ver lo que intentaba hacer José por lo que decidió ponerle fin a la pelea, todo su cuerpo se rodeó de fuego y segundos después apareció frente a José y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo arrojo a varios metros quemándolo seriamente.

- Maldito si es poder lo que buscas te mostrare lo que alguien con verdadero poder puede hacer.

Fire Wings.

Un par de majestuosas alas de fuego aparecieron a su espalda y al agitarlas crearon un tornado de fuego que arraso con la mayoría de los sobrevivientes de Phantom y a José lo dejo con la mayoría del cuerpo quemado, causando que Gajeel y este se aterraran al ver el poder que tenían.

- Suspirando- supongo que no queda de otra más que acabar con ellos- comento serio el rubio.

Y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Gajeel para terminar con la invasión ya que José había logrado cabrear de sobremanera a la kitsune por lo que estaba seguro de que esta lo haría sufrir bastante antes de acabar con él.

- Será mejor que te rindas o tendré que encargarme de ti Gajeel- advirtió serio el rubio.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder se escuchó un grito desgarrador, este era de José ya que Reika le había enterrado sus garras en el estómago y estas se estaban rodeando de fuego.

Kitsune Fang.

El fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo se introdujo en Porla causando que este soltara unos gritos desgarradores ya que su cuerpo estaba siendo quemado por dentro, pero para su desgracia Reika solo quería inutilizar su cuerpo no matarlo ya que por lo que había intentado hacer con Lucy esta estaba exageradamente cabreada por lo que lo haría sufrir todo lo que pudiera.

- Y tú crees que les tengo miedo, no seas tan arrogante yo soy el dragón slayer mas fuerte- respondió arrogantemente.

- Natsu será mejor que te lleves a Lucy ya que no les gustara lo que verán- advirtió serio.

Natsu se llevó a Lucy de vuelta al gremio junto a Erza y los demás ya que él les había dicho lo que planeaba hacer el rubio por lo que decidieron alejarse un poco, el cuerpo de Naruto se rodeó de llamas de color negro.

Fire dragón roar.

El ataque del rubio le dio de lleno a Gajeel pero este sobrevivió gracias a sus escamas de hierro pero aun así quedo bastante herido.

- Valla realmente eres muy fuerte, la mayoría estaría muerto con ese ataque, pero estoy seguro de que no podrás soportar mi siguiente ataque- advirtió serio.

Su cuerpo se rodeó de un fuego extremadamente denso y comenzó a atacar con puñetazos y patadas a Gajeel, este solo se limitaba a bloquear sus ataques ya que pensaba que sus escamas resistirían pero después de unos minutos sus escamas comenzaron a cuartearse por lo que esquivo el último ataque y puso algo de distancia entre ellos.

- Que pasa Gajeel pensé que mis ataques no significaban nada para ti- comento burlonamente.

- Maldito ahora te enseñare lo que puedo hacer- grito furioso.

Tetsuryuken.

Su brazo se convirtió en una espada dentada y los dientes comenzaron a girar como los de una sierra.

- Ahora veras el poder de un verdadero dragón slayer- grito furioso.

Y se lanzó en contra del rubio pero este solo se limitaba a esquivarlo logrando que el peli negro se enfureciera todavía más, pero después de unos minutos el rubio se quedó quieto esperando el ataque de Gajeel, este era un corte descendente dirigido a su cuello pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo el rubio concentro más fuego en su brazo y detuvo con su mano el ataque y con su otro brazo le dio un puñetazo a la espada fracturándole el brazo a Gajeel, este soltó un fuerte grito de dolor y se puso a una distancia segura del rubio.

- Eres un maldito monstruo, pero aun así yo ganare ya que soy un dragón slayer por lo que no hay enemigo al que no pueda derrotar- afirmo preocupado.

Tetsuryuso: Kishin.

El brazo de Gajeel se convirtió en una lanza y de esta comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de lanzas de acero que se dirigían hacia el rubio.

Fenix Spear.

En el brazo del rubio se comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de fuego que tomo la forma de un fénix y al final de una lanza y se la arrojo al peli negro causando que esta derritiera las lanzas de hierro e hiriera gravemente al dragón slayer de hierro que solo pudo soltar un grito de dolor antes de quedar inconsciente, mientras Reika se seguía divirtiendo con José ya sea quemándole las extremidades hasta llegar al hueso o hacer que respirara sus flamas para quemarle los pulmones, pero antes de que le diera el golpe final apareció Makarov por lo que todas las peleas si se pueden llamar así se detuvieron y los magos que estaban en los alrededores se acercaron felices de ver sano y salvo al que ellos consideraban como un padre sobre todo Erza y Natsu.

- Jovencita podrías dejar de torturar a José- pidió serio.

- Porque lo defiendes anciano, él estuvo a punto de eliminar a todos los miembros de tu gremio- pregunto molesta.

- Es verdad, pero en estos momentos él no puede hacerle daño a nadie es por eso que te pido que te detengas- respondió serio.

Reika estaba muy molesta pero antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo con Makarov Naruto apareció a su lado.

- Tranquila Rei chan nosotros ya terminamos con esto y nadie murió en el ataque, además de que esto a nosotros no nos concierne ya que no somos miembros de Fairy Tail así que será mejor buscar a Darkness antes de que se pelee con alguien y termine destruyendo la ciudad- comento un tranquilo Naruto.

- Esta bien Naru, por esta vez lo dejare pasar pero si este maldito vuelve a hacer algo así lo matare y ni tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo- respondió molesta.

Y se dirigió a unas piedras en las cuales se encontraba Iris comiendo palomitas y un jugo, esta al ver que la kitsune se acercaba guardo todo en su mochila y voló hasta sentarse en su hombro y se dirigieron al bosque en el que se había adentrado Nova.

- Espero que no busques protegerlo anciano ya que él estuvo a punto de matar a los miembros de tu gremio- comento Naruto serio.

- Suspirando- descuida lo entregare a las autoridades para que ellas se encarguen de su castigo- respondió tranquilo.

- En ese caso me retiro, solo te pido que cuides de ese dragón slayer y de la maga de cabello azul, ellos son muy fuertes y podrían ser de mucha ayuda en un futuro- pidió el rubio.

- Esta bien veré que sean tratados correctamente pero quisiera hablar con ustedes de muchas cosas- respondió preocupado.

- Descuida anciano regresaremos en unos días para aclarar sus dudas y que ustedes aclaren las nuestras- respondió con una sonrisa.

Y se fue en la misma dirección de Reika ya que esta lo estaba esperando recargada en un árbol.

- Será mejor apresurarnos ya que no tardaran en llegar los caballeros del consejo y la verdad es que ya no quiero más problemas- comento un preocupado rubio.

- Es verdad y conociendo a Nova estoy segura de que los matara si lo hacen enojar así que será mejor desaparecer por algunos días- respondió sonriente la kitsune.

- Jijiji será muy divertido el ver sus rostros después de que sepan quienes somos- se burló Iris.

Después de una media hora de búsqueda encontraron a Nova platicando con una anciana de cabello rosa y un mago vestido con una capa y vendas, este tenía el rostro cubierto pero se podía sentir que tenía un poder bastante grande al igual que la anciana.

- Al parecer Makarov te quito tu juguete Reika- comento divertido el peli negro.

- Ese anciano no es nada divertido- respondió haciendo un puchero.

- Lo sé, pero por lo que me platico Polyushka él tiene miedo de las acciones que tome el consejo en contra de Fairy Tail ya que este se ha vuelto muy fuerte gracias a que varios de sus miembros se han convertido en lo que ellos llaman magos de clase S- respondió serio.

- Entiendo, ellos los ven como una amenaza ya que si ellos sobrepasan su poder no podrán controlarlos y eso sería malo para su imagen- afirmo el rubio.

- Esos idiotas solo quieren gremios que les besen el trasero, creo que hicimos bien en elegir este gremio ya que será muy divertido ver a esos malditos tratando de controlarnos- comento una emocionada Iris.

Los dos magos solo escuchaban entre divertidos y preocupados la conversación de esos cuatro ya que por lo que les había dicho Darkness estaban seguros de que las cosas en el gremio se saldrían de control ya que ellos no tenían ninguna intención de obedecer al consejo.

Mientras en Magnolia, Makarov y Erza estaban revisando a los heridos ya que los caballeros del consejo se retiraron de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de Darkness.

- Maestro en verdad ese muchacho es tan fuerte- pregunto curiosa.

- Así es Erza, hace algunos años un niño de unos 12 años se presentó en varios pueblos diciendo que él había sido entrenado por dragones por lo que la mayoría lo tacho de mentiroso y lo marginaron, pero lo peor fue que en varios pueblos y ciudades lo atacaron y el en respuesta a esto destruyo esos pueblos y ciudades junto a todos sus habitantes- respondió triste.

La Scarlet estaba pálida ya que no podía creer que un niño hiciera algo así.

- Entonces tenemos que entregarlo a las autoridades ya que es un asesino- afirmo seria.

- Te equivocas Erza el solo se defendió de los que lo atacaron, además él fue criado y entrenado por dragones por lo que estoy seguro de que esa es la reacción más normal para ellos ya que los dragones son seres muy orgullosos, es por eso que no lo puedes juzgar tan a la ligera- respondió serio el anciano.

- Entiendo maestro pero aun así la forma en la que se enfrentaron a José y su gremio fue algo excesiva no lo cree- respondió algo molesta.

- No lo creo Erza, ellos estaban dispuestos a matarlos a ustedes sin compasión solo para demostrar que ellos son el mejor gremio de Fiore y peor aún ese maldito de José planeaba usar a Lucy para apoderarse de la fortuna de su padre, es por eso que ella reacciono de esa forma con él y si yo no hubiera sido tan descuidado esto no habría llegado tan lejos, definitivamente ya estoy viejo para esto- comento triste.

En el bosque.

Poliushka y Mistogan estaban sorprendidos ya que Darkness les había contado su situación.

- Entonces ustedes se unirán a Fairy Tail- comento serio el mago.

- Así es Mistogan, bueno eso si Makarov acepta a Darkness ya que por su pasado podrían estar buscándolo esos miserables del consejo- respondió una seria kitsune.

- Descuida niña, estoy segura de que ese anciano los aceptara ya que Darkness solo se defendió de esos malditos humanos- respondió seria Poliushka.

Después de varias horas de platica el grupo de Naruto se fue a Magnolia y rento unos cuartos para descansar varios días y así dejar que la situación se calmara, después de cinco días se presentaron en la obra de reconstrucción del edificio del gremio dejando a todos sorprendidos y algo asustados con su visita por lo que Makarov se apresuró a llegar a donde estaban.

- Hola anciano, como te lo prometí aquí estamos- comento un serio rubio.

- Gracias por ayudar a mis niños en el ataque que sufrimos y también por evitar que destruyeran Magnolia en el proceso- respondió serio.

- No tienes nada que agradecer anciano, es solo que no nos gusta la gente como José y su gremio eso es todo, además estoy seguro de que eso es de lo último que quieres hablar con nosotros- afirmo un desinteresado Darkness.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se molestaron al escuchar al peli negro ya que este no mostraba ningún respeto hacia Makarov por lo que este los tranquilizó.

- Es verdad que tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar pero no creo que quieran hacerlo con todos escuchando así que será mejor ir a mi oficina- propuso el anciano.

- Será mejor hacerlo enfrente de todos ya que no quiero estar contando lo mismo varias veces ya que el del problema soy yo- respondió un serio Darkness.

Makarov se sorprendió ya que él pensaba que el muchacho querría conservar en secreto el incidente de las aldeas y ciudades que destruyo, pero al parecer esto a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- Esta bien si no tienes inconvenientes en que todos sepan tu historia comencemos con las explicaciones- respondió tranquilo.

Así todos los miembros del gremio se reunieron alrededor de los cuatro y estos comenzaron con su relato dejando entre sorprendidos, tristes y asustados a los miembros del gremio y a un emocionado Natsu ya que ellos les contaron también sobre la isla en la que entrenaron, al terminar su relato todos se les quedaron viendo seriamente ya que con Naruto y Reika no tenían ningún problema ya que ellos venían de otro mundo por lo que sus acciones estaban justificadas, pero con Darkness era otra historia ya que el mato a mucha gente y aunque fuera en defensa propia eso era algo que iba en contra de las leyes del gremio por lo que no sabían si aceptarlo o no, además de que él no había querido decir su nombre real lo cual lo hacía más sospechoso.

- Veo que tendré que buscar otro gremio que esté dispuesto a aceptarme- comento con aburrimiento.

Y se dirigió a la salida del edificio, pero antes de que diera un paso más Reika apareció frente a él.

- Te dijimos que estaríamos juntos así que ni pienses en irte tu solo- afirmo seria.

- Es verdad Darkness, Seinen se molestara mucho con nosotros si te dejamos solo- intervino Iris.

- Entonces será mejor irnos de una vez ya que es probable que los caballeros del consejo regresen y la verdad no quiero destruir esta ciudad- comento un molesto Naruto.

- Trio de metiches ustedes ya habían encontrado un lugar para establecerse y aun así lo dejaran para estar conmigo- respondió con una gota en la nuca.

Los tres asintieron y se encaminaron a la salida pero antes de que salieran del lugar Polyushka apareció.

- Parece que me equivoque Darkness, tu tenías razón ellos no te aceptaron- comento sorprendida.

- No es tan sorprendente Polyushka, ellos solo siguen las enseñanzas de un soñador que estuvo a punto de perderlo todo por esa forma tan inocente de pensar- respondió tranquilo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Polyushka ya que esta odiaba a los humanos, pero con Darkness se comportaba de una forma normal y eso era muy extraño, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo apareció un representante del consejo junto a Shitou Yajima.

- Será mejor que nos acompañes muchacho- ordeno Yajima.

- Valla así que para esto querías que viniéramos anciano, la verdad ya me lo esperaba pero ni crean que iré con ustedes esas personas merecían lo que les paso así que no pienso acompañarlos- respondió serio.

Todos se le quedaron viendo algo extrañados ya que Darkness y su grupo se encontraban muy tranquilos a pesar de que se enfrentaban a dos magos santos y una maga de clase S.

- Te equivocas Darkness, de hecho yo le pedí a Yajima que no viniera para tratar de resolver todo esto pero nunca pensé que mis niños te rechazarían- respondió Makarov serio.

- Bueno Makarov las cosas rara vez salen como se planean así que será mejor que se larguen ya que no pienso ir con Yajima- respondió molesto.

Y comenzó a liberar su poder, pero a diferencia de antes lo libero bruscamente mandando a volar a todos y provocándoles un gran escalofrió a los dos magos santos y a Erza y Mira ya que solo estas dos pudieron soportar la ráfaga de viento que ocasiono el peli negro.

- Naruto lleven a Polyushka a su casa y alcáncenme en donde llegamos ya que las cosas se pondrán algo peligrosas- pidió tranquilo.

Pero antes de que se fueran aparecieron otros dos miembros del consejo, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y un muchacho de cabello azul que portaban la insignia de los diez magos santos.

- Valla parece que realmente los miembros del consejo ambicionan mi poder, mira que mandar a cuatro magos santos solo para capturarme es algo como para estar sorprendido- comento sarcásticamente.

- Realmente nosotros solo estábamos regresando de una inspección pero al sentir tu poder nos dio curiosidad y vinimos a ver qué pasaba ya que Fairy Tail siempre está causando problemas- explico el peli azul.

- Ya veo, pero es una lástima que yo no crea en las coincidencias, aunque debo admitir que esta situación es bastante mala- comento Nova serio.

Naruto y Reika se pusieron al lado de Darkness y se pusieron en guardia mientras Iris ponía a Polyushka en un lugar seguro y los tres expulsaron una increíble cantidad de poder, la cual estaba al nivel de los cuatro santos mágicos presentes, lo que ocasiono que todos se pusieran en guardia, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar con la pelea Mira se puso enfrente de Darkness.

- Siempre te pasa lo mismo cuando los demás ven tu poder verdad- pregunto seria.

- Así es, los humanos siempre atacan primero y preguntan después cuando están asustados- respondió tranquilo.

- Mira quítate de ahí o saldrás herida- grito Erza.

- Te equivocas Erza, si él quisiera ya nos habría matado pero el solo quiere ver hasta dónde llega todo esto ya que según Natsu los dragón slayer tienen un sentido del olfato muy agudo así que es imposible que él no se haya dado cuenta de que ellos se acercaban- respondió tranquila.

- Valla al parecer no todos los miembros de tu gremio tienen el cerebro de adorno anciano- comento el peli negro sarcásticamente.

- Es verdad, el no parece ser tan malo como dicen los reportes, es mas a mí me parece bastante guapo- afirmo una sexi Ultier.

Y se acercó hasta donde estaba Darkness y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de él y al terminar puso su mano en su barbilla y se quedó pensando un rato con una gran sonrisa.

- Vámonos Siegrain esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Mirajane tiene razón él no tiene la intención de pelear con nosotros solo quiere saber nuestras intenciones- ordeno seria.

Los dos magos se fueron dejando a todos muy sorprendidos ya que todos pensaron que ellos pelearían para detenerlo.

- Valla al parecer no solo es muy hermosa además es bastante lista- soltó al aire el moreno.

- Es verdad Darkness, pero estoy segura de que ella no te quiere para nada bueno- afirmo una sonriente kitsune.

- Eso puede ser cierto Rei chan, pero con un argumento como ese valdría la pena el riesgo- afirmo el rubio.

La temperatura bajo extremadamente rápido logrando que todos los presentes sintieran un gran escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

- Con una vena en la frente- Naru será mejor que te prepares ya que terminando esto tendremos una charla bastante seria- comento una sádica kitsune.

El rubio solo pudo pensar en las atrocidades que le haría Reika y un chibi Naruto apareció en su mente con el traje de un monje rezándole a cuanta deidad recordara.

- Aun quieres pelear conmigo anciano- pregunto un serio Darkness.

- La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con Ultier, tú no pareces ser alguien peligroso además de que los que te agredimos fuimos nosotros, pero aun así no puedo dejarte sin supervisión- respondió Yajima serio.

- Eso no será problema ya que ellos desde hoy formaran parte de Fairy Tail- respondió una sonriente Mira.

Makarov se sorprendió al escuchar a Mira ya que ella no había usado ese tono de voz desde el fallecimiento de Lissana, pero él sabía que una vez que Mira decidía algo no había quien la pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión por lo que decidió aceptar al moreno en el gremio.

- Yo me hare cargo de ellos así que puedes decirles a los del consejo que yo respondo por el- afirmo Makarov.

- Estas seguro de esto, te recuerdo que tú ya tienes bastante con la destrucción que ocasionan los demás miembros de tu gremio como para hacerte responsable de estos cuatro- pregunto un sorprendido Yajima.

- Se lo debo, si no fuera por el no habrían sobrevivido al ataque de José así que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle, además él ya tiene a su equipo así que él no tendrá ninguna fricción con ningún miembro del gremio- respondió más tranquilo.

- Esta bien yo reportare esto, pero te advierto que muchos no estarán de acuerdo ya que tu gremio se ha vuelto muy poderoso e incontrolable y ahora con estos cuatro puede que se vuelvan los más poderosos de Fiore por lo que estoy seguro que varios de los altos mandos trataran de disolverlos- advirtió Yajima.

- Lo sé, pero ninguno de ellos nos ayudó con lo del ataque de Phantom, así que si quieren pelea la tendrán- respondió serio.

Los dos miembros del consejo se fueron y Mira se llevó a los tres al lugar donde guardaban el sello mágico colocándoles la marca del gremio, Reika se la puso en la espalda baja y esta era de color rojo mientras Naruto y Darkness se la pusieron en el brazo derecho de color naranja y negro respectivamente, mientras Makarov veía todo con una gran sonrisa ya que nadie pudo enfrentarse a Mira, ni siquiera Erza por lo que desde ese día esos cuatro pasaron a ser parte del gremio de Fairy Tail.

- Maestro está de acuerdo con esto él es un asesino y estoy segura de que el consejo no tardara en intervenir- pregunto una molesta Erza.

- Si Erza, además se lo debemos ya que ellos los salvaron del ataque de José, además de que por fin habrá alguien que pueda entender a Mira ya que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, ya que su Take Over demoniaco asustaba a las personas por lo que a ella la atacaron varias veces- respondió serio el anciano.

Todos los que escucharon la conversación entendieron a lo que se refería Makarov y se sintieron mal por la forma en la que lo trataron ya que ellos habían defendido a Mira cuando era pequeña, pero ahora con alguien en una posición similar habían decidido darle la espalda, pero antes de que pudieran hablar con el tanto Iris como Darkness habían desaparecido.

- A donde se fueron esos dos- pregunto una preocupada Levy.

- Descuida niña ellos solamente fueron a buscar una casa para instalarnos ya que parece que nos quedaremos en Magnolia por algún tiempo- respondió Reika tranquila.

- Es verdad él tiene un mejor gusto para eso que nosotros, además de que le servirá para despejarse y calmarse ya que la bienvenida que le dieron es algo que será difícil de olvidar- añadió un molesto rubio.

Mientras en el bosque Nova se encontraba platicando con Polyushka e Iris sobre lo que había pasado ya que la actitud de Ultier y Siegrain le habían llamado la atención por lo que decidió investigar más a fondo a esos dos, después de un par de horas regreso a la ciudad y se dirigió a una oficina que se dedicaba a todo lo relacionado con la venta de viviendas y en esta encontró una casa de dos pisos que estaba cerca del bosque, esta era bastante grande y estaba cerca de un lago pero lo único malo era que todos los que habían vivido en ella habían tenido problemas con Polyushka ya que ella siempre los molestaba ya que ella consideraba que estaban invadiendo su bosque.

- Descuide no creo que tengamos ningún problema con ella así que me la quedare- afirmo serio.

- Muy bien entonces aquí está el contrato y las llaves espero que disfrute su nueva casa- comento feliz el vendedor.

Después de cerrar el trato Darkness se dirigió al gremio para avisarles a esos dos y comenzar con la investigación de esos otros dos ya que su comportamiento era muy extraño, por lo que tendría que preguntarle a Makarov acerca de ellos y después de eso trazaría su plan de acción ya que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para que el consejo no se entrometiera, al llegar al gremio se dirigió a donde estaban todos reunidos con Reika y Naruto ya que estos les estaban contando acerca de sus entrenamientos y su vida en las tierras elementales, pero al ver a esos dos todos se pusieron nerviosos.

- Reika aquí están las llaves y la dirección, estoy seguro que les gustara además de que está cerca del bosque por lo que podremos entrenar sin molestar a nadie- comento tranquilo.

- Estoy segura de que nos gustara la casa pero porque no te tomas algo con nosotros- pregunto algo preocupada.

- Lo siento pero tengo algo muy importante que discutir con Makarov, además es probable que gracias a esto salgamos a hacer un par de cosas así que será mejor que se preparen- respondió serio.

Y se dirigió a la oficina de Makarov para tratar sus asuntos dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que él los había ignorado completamente.

- Anciano como se encuentran esos dos- pregunto serio.

- Ellos tardaran unas tres semanas en despertar y otras dos para poder volver a sus actividades diarias así que no podrás contar con ellos para lo que estas planeando con Ultier y Siegrain- respondió tranquilo.

- Ya veo, es una lástima pero será mejor dejarlos descansar ya que el pelear con Reika y Naruto no es algo que hagan todos los días- respondió sínicamente.

- Porque motivo piensas reclutar a todos los dragón slayers que encuentres- pregunto serio.

- Eso no es algo que le interese a un humano anciano y menos a un miembro de los diez magos santos, confórmate con saber que si tenemos éxito ustedes podrán seguir con sus vidas sin ningún problema- respondió serio.

- Supongo que tienes razón, solo espero que puedan cumplir su objetivo sin la necesidad de sacrificar a nadie- afirmo preocupado.

Tardaron un par de horas más platicando y a eso del medio día Darkness salió de la oficina de Makarov con un semblante serio y este se dirigió a la barra.

- Mira podrías darme algo de beber por favor- pidió tranquilo.

Mira le dio una cerveza y se quedó platicando un rato con el dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que ella lo trataba como a una persona normal.

- Pero que rayos le pasa, nos trató como si no existiéramos- se quejó una indignada Cana.

- Pues con la expresión con la que lo recibieron es lo menos que se merecen- respondió una irritada Iris.

- Tranquila Iris ellos no están acostumbrados a la vida que él ha llevado así que es normal que reaccionen así- intervino Naruto.

- Solo espero que no lastime a Mira neesan ella ya ha sufrido bastante- afirmo un serio Elfman.

- Tranquilo, por lo que veo esos dos se entienden bastante bien además de que la esencia de su magia es muy parecida, por lo que estoy segura de que ellos se llevaran muy bien- respondió la kitsune con una gran sonrisa.

- El solo es un asesino, no sé cómo el maestro le permitió quedarse en el gremio y mucho menos la actitud de Mira- intervino una seria Erza.

- Mira Erza no me importa lo que te haya pasado si vuelves a molestarlo te las veras conmigo y créeme que lo que le hice a Gajeel no es nada en comparación con lo que te puedo hacer- respondió un molesto rubio.

La Scarlet decidió dejar el tema por la paz y decidió calmarse con una rebanada de un pastel de fresa mientras todos en el gremio se comportaban como siempre hasta que un representante del consejo llego con un mensaje, este tenía varios reportes de muchas desapariciones en todo Fiore y una extraña concentración de poder en varios puntos de varios reinos pero especialmente en Caelum, Erza al escuchar eso se puso pálida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el representante del consejo le pidió a Makarov que estuviera atento a cualquier cosa ya que podría ser llamado para cualquier emergencia, el anciano estuvo de acuerdo y el mensajero se retiró dejando a todos muy preocupados.

- Todos escuchen desde ahora cada que salgan a hacer un trabajo quiero que recolecten información de las desapariciones, especialmente de las bandas de esclavos que están por todo el continente- ordeno Makarov serio.

- Por tu reacción y la de Erza estoy seguro de que tienes una idea de a que nos enfrentamos así que sería muy útil que compartieras lo que sabes- comento Naruto.

- Suspirando- hace algunos años varios seguidores de Seref trataron de revivirlo con el sistema R, este sistema necesitaba reunir una gran cantidad de magia y también un sacrificio que tuviera un poder similar a la persona que revivirían y este fue construido en varias torres causando que mucha gente se convirtiera en esclavos para construirlas, los diez magos santos destruimos todas por lo que jamás pensé que quedara alguna y menos que alguien supiera reconstruir el sistema R- contesto preocupado.

Todos se asustaron al escuchar a Makarov ya que eso quería decir que había la posibilidad de que revivieran al mago más aterrador de la historia.

- Eso no es posible anciano ya que si lo que dices es verdad tendrían que sacrificar a alguien que tuviera el poder de Seref y hasta donde se nadie ha logrado llegar a ese nivel salvo algunos como Reika, Naruto y yo, además se me hace muy extraño que varios de los proyectos de Seref hayan sido utilizados y destruidos con tanta facilidad, la verdad si analizan las cosas detenidamente alguien está tratando de estudiar la magia e investigaciones que dejo ese maldito- intervino serio el pelinegro.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Darkness pero Makarov tuvo que darle la razón ya que eran demasiadas coincidencias, pero lo extraño era que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

- Es verdad que es muy extraño, pero no crees que los miembros del consejo ya lo habrían notado- pregunto el anciano algo nervioso.

- No necesariamente anciano, ustedes han sido una gran distracción para quien este detrás de todo esto ya que gracias al poder y reputación que han ganado han logrado tener toda la atención de esos malditos y a eso súmale su amor por el poder, la verdad estoy seguro que en el consejo hay varios espías pero lo que no logro entender es lo que están buscando ya que por  
lo que se ve ellos son lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a cualquier miembro del consejo o a los magos santos pero aun así tienen presencia en este lo cual no tiene ningún sentido- respondió Nova algo preocupado.

- Ellos deben de estar buscando en la biblioteca del consejo ya que ellos tienen la mayoría de los documentos e investigaciones confiscadas a los gremios oscuros que seguían a Seref- comento una angustiada Levy.

- Déjame adivinar Makarov ellos se quedaron con eso para evitar que alguien le diera un mal uso y al final decidieron usarlo para sus propios fines verdad- afirmo una seria kitsune.

- Con la mirada en el piso- es verdad gracias a esas investigaciones pudimos desarrollar el cañón de etherion y con este pudimos evitar que los gremios oscuros se salieran de control- respondió triste.

- Así que tu ayudaste a construir esa monstruosidad, realmente eso no me lo esperaba, pero si eso es verdad tu eres un mayor asesino que yo anciano, ya que en las pruebas de ese cañón ustedes devastaron muchas aldeas y ciudades solo para poder calibrarlo y créeme yo soy testigo de la devastación que causaron esas pruebas- afirmo molesto.

Makarov estaba pálido ya que si eso era cierto ellos habían destruido la aldea del peli negro, por lo que él tenía todo el derecho de vengarse de ellos.

- Tranquilízate anciano, afortunadamente para ti yo soy huérfano y tampoco tenía personas con las que hubiera formado lazos así que no tomare represarías contra ustedes, pero la verdad es que no se si la gente estaría mejor con o sin ustedes- comento tranquilo.

Todos estaban en shock ya que nadie esperaba que el consejo y los diez magos santos hubieran hecho algo así ya que se supone que ellos estaban para proteger a todos de los magos que abusaban de su poder.

- Levy tienes la ubicación de los sitios en los que estaban los gremios oscuros que seguían a Seref- pregunto una seria Iris.

- Si en los archivos del gremio están esos lugares, pero para que quieres ir ahí el consejo y los caza recompensas ya estudiaron esos lugares a fondo y no encontraron nada mas- pregunto preocupada.

- Estoy seguro de que Seref oculto sus investigaciones ya que el consejo solo pudo desarrollar ese cañón y no criaturas mágicas como lulaby y deliora, por eso estoy seguro de que el escondió sus investigaciones de una forma que solo el pudiera recuperar- respondió el rubio.

Todos se quedaron preocupados ya que si Nova y su grupo tenían razón alguien estaba buscando los secretos del poder de Seref lo cual era bastante peligroso sin mencionar que si completaban el sistema R muchas vidas se perderían por lo que tenían que actuar de inmediato.

- Anciano nosotros nos encargaremos de revisar los escondites de ese maldito, ustedes encárguense de buscar a los traficantes de esclavos para saber a dónde está la torre en la que están reconstruyendo el sistema R y cuando lo encuentren mándanos un mensaje con su localización- comento un serio Darkness.

- Porque estas tan preocupado Darkness se supone que tú eres muy fuerte y aun así te veo muy preocupado- pregunto una angustiada Lucy.

- Seref tenía una magia como la mía y si alguien logra controlarla nuevamente mucha gente morirá mi maestro me conto lo terrible que era ese sujeto y créeme hasta para los dragones él era una verdadera amenaza, además estas equivocada en este mundo no existe nadie que sea invencible todos tenemos nuestras fallas o debilidades- respondió Nova más tranquilo.

- Entonces te acompañare para evitar que te metas en problemas además de que me servirá para recuperar mi poder- aviso una sonriente Mira.

- Querrás decir que así lo conocerás mejor para que puedan llegar a ser algo mas- intervino una sonriente kitsune.

Mira se puso totalmente rojo causando que varios miembros se sorprendieran y otros se burlaran de la maga.

- Esta bien Mira puedes venir con nosotros y en el camino te ayudare a que recuperes tus habilidades, y también quisiera que nos acompañaras Levy ya que al parecer tu eres la única que sabe leer varios lenguajes- comento serio Darkness.

- Con estrellas en los ojos- claro que iré ya que si hay registros ocultos será muy interesante el poder leerlos ya que de seguro estarán en clave o en algún lenguaje antiguo- respondió una emocionada Levy.

- Espera un momento como sabemos que no utilizaras de una forma incorrecta lo que encuentres- pregunto una seria Erza.

- Mira mocosa no sé qué relación tienes con Siegrain pero si hay algo que a un dragón o a un dragón slayer lo tiene sin cuidado es algo tan ridículo como la dominación o destrucción mundial con la excepción de Acnologia- respondió serio.

Todos se sorprendieron y se espantaron al escuchar ese nombre ya que ese dragón era el causante de innumerables muertes y de la desaparición de muchas ciudades y reinos enteros.

- Entonces te encargo a Levy y a Mira ya que ellas no son precisamente del tipo que luchan- pidió Makarov.

- Descuida Makarov estoy segura de que Darkness cuidara de Mira y nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar a Levy así que no tienes de que preocuparte, así que solo concéntrate en vigilar que los miembros del consejo no hagan ninguna idiotez- comento una sínica Iris.

- Esta bien vigilare a esos dos ya que su comportamiento es bastante sospechoso, pero tengan cuidado ya que de seguro habrá varios campamentos de los caballeros del consejo resguardando esos lugares- respondió Makarov más tranquilo.

Después de un rato el grupo de Darkness se dirigió a su casa junto a Levy y Mira para prepararse ya que querían saber las habilidades de las dos magas para saber cómo reaccionar ante una eventualidad ya que por el poder mágico que tenía Mira era claro que ella era una maga muy poderosa, por el contrario Levy era más ingenio que fuerza por lo que serían de mucha ayuda, al llegar a la casa todos se sentaron en la sala para comenzar con los planes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jejejeje aqui esta el siguiente cap, sorry por la tardanza pero ya no pude recuperar el H.D que se deaño asi que tuve que volver a escribir todo y afortunadamente el trabajo esta muy bien pero no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir por lo que hasta despues de noviembre no podre actualizar muy seguido, ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en ell y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten el cap.

CAPITULO 2.

Las dos magas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de la casa de Naruto y los demás, esta era de dos pisos con un gran jardín y estaba decorada con muebles de madera y varias plantas.

- Primero quiero saber cuáles son sus habilidades para poder hacer un par de estrategias por si nos encontramos con alguna sorpresa- pidió Nova.

- Yo manejo la magia solid script y también manejo runas junto a varios idiomas antiguos- respondió una sonriente Levy.

-Y yo manejo el take over demoniaco llamado Satán soul y también soy la modelo oficial del gremio- respondió Mira con una gran sonrisa.

- Ok, lo del modelaje nos será útil más adelante- comento con una sínica sonrisa el peli negro- así que por ahora nos concentraremos en tu Satán Soul, y Levy quisiera que revisaras todos los documentos que tengan acerca de esto, ya que estoy seguro que encontraremos muchas cosas muy interesantes- pidió serio el moreno.

- Esta bien, pero me tomara un par de días el poner en orden toda la información- respondió algo preocupada.

- No te preocupes por eso, Naru y yo te ayudaremos para que termines más rápido- comento una sonriente Reika.

- Gracias, así podre hacerlo en un día a lo mucho- agradeció con una sonrisa.

- En ese caso será mejor ponernos a trabajar ya que no podemos permitir que activen esa cosa- comento un serio rubio.

Y así Levy se fue con Reika y Naruto mientras Mira, Iris y Nova se dirigieron a las afueras de Magnolia para poder entrenar a Mira.

- Muy bien Mira es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento- aviso un serio Nova.

Satán Soul.

La apariencia de Mira cambio a la de una sexi diablesa (su apariencia es la misma que en el anime).

- Valla realmente te ves muy sexi Mira- comento un sínico peli negro.

- Con un fuerte sonrojo- gracias, ya tenía mucho que no usaba mi take over- respondió algo apenada.

- Y se puede saber el porqué de eso- pregunto algo preocupado.

Mira le conto todo acerca de lo ocurrido con Elfman y Lissana causando que el moreno se molestara un poco ya que por la necedad de Elfman y por la negligencia de Makarov había pasado algo muy grave.

Nova se acercó a Mira y le puso su mano derecha en la cabeza.

- Tranquila Mira, tú no podías hacer nada ya que de haber atacado a tu hermano seguramente lo habrías matado, y en cuanto a Lissana ella pensó que su hermano se detendría al verla, así que tampoco puedes culparte de eso- comento serio.

- El maestro Makarov me dijo lo mismo que tú, es solo que era mi responsabilidad ya que yo era una maga de clase S, así que debí de haber podido hacer algo mas- respondió ya con lágrimas en el rostro.

- No deberías de pensar así Mira, aun Darkness ha fallado en proteger a un par de personas, así que no deberías de culparte por las decisiones que toman los demás- comento una seria Iris.

La maga se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo la gata y decidió tratar de seguir adelante ya que no podía seguir de esa forma.

- Muchas gracias Iris, y Darkness te prometo que tratare de volver a ser la misma que era antes de que eso pasara- comento más tranquila.

- Con una gran sonrisa- eso estaría muy bien Mira, y por cierto mi nombre es Nova.

La maga se sorprendió mucho ya que él se había negado a decirles su nombre.

- Y porque no habías querido decirnos tu nombre- pregunto curiosa.

- Eso es porque solo se lo digo a las personas en las que confió- respondió serio.

- Entiendo, gracias por confiar en mi- comento con una gran sonrisa.

Y después de esto se pusieron a entrenar causando que varios temblores se pudieran sentir en Magnolia, por lo que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron a ver qué pasaba y se sorprendieron al ver todo el panorama lleno de agujeros y a una cansada Mira que apenas podía mantenerse en el aire, y para sorpresa de todos Darkness se encontraba enfrente de ella con unas inmensas alas negras.

- Será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí Mira- comento un serio Nova.

- Aun puedo seguir así que no te preocupes- respondió decidida.

- No lo digo por eso Mira, lo que pasa es que hemos llamado demasiado la atención- respondió un molesto peli negro.

Mira volteo a donde estaban todos los miembros del gremio y para su sorpresa todos estaban con los ojos desorbitados y la quijada en el piso ya que hacía mucho que no la veían usar su magia, al ver que tenían publico entendió que Nova no quería mostrar sus habilidades por lo que decidió continuar con su entrenamiento más tarde por lo que descendió y dejo de utilizar su magia.

- Mira nee te encuentras bien- pregunto un sorprendido Elfman.

- Tranquilízate Elfman no me paso nada, es solo que estaba entrenando con Darkness para poder recuperar mi poder- respondió tranquila.

El rubio y Reika veían a Nova con una sínica sonrisa y Naruto le dio unos billetes a la kitsune, quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa dejando muy confundida a Levy.

- Tranquilízate Levy él solo me está pagando una apuesta que hicimos- comento una risueña peli roja.

- A que apuesta te refieres- pregunto curiosa.

- Naru aposto a que Mira terminaría inconsciente al terminar el entrenamiento, mientras yo aposte que ella solo terminaría muy cansada- respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Pero antes de que nadie se diera cuenta Darkness se fue del lugar con Iris.

- Mira a donde se fue Darkness- pregunto un curioso Natsu.

- Él se fue a revisar los planes para nuestro viaje- respondió una seria Mira.

- Valla Mira parece que ya puedes usar tu take over otra vez- comento una alegre Levy.

- Así es, gracias a Darkness e Iris al fin pude entender que tengo que continuar con mi vida- respondió seriamente.

- Entonces retomaras tu papel como maga de clase S verdad- comento un alegre Makarov.

- Así es maestro, ya no voy a esconderme en el gremio así que desde ahora volveré a ser una maga activa- respondió una sonriente Mira.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharla pero también estaban muy felices ya que hacía mucho tiempo que Mira no tenía esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Entonces será mejor irnos al gremio ya que todavía no terminamos la investigación- propuso Reika.

Y los cuatro se fueron al gremio para continuar con la investigación de Seref, mientras Darkness e Iris se encontraban en el bosque descansando y planeando lo que harían para poner en forma a Gajeel, pero para su desgracia su paz no duro mucho ya que Erza, Natsu y Happy los habían encontrado.

- Que se les ofrece Erza- pregunto un serio Darkness.

- Solo quiero saber por qué tratas a Mira de esa forma y a todos los demás los ignoras- pregunto seria.

- Es solo que Mira y Levy me han tratado como persona y no como un monstruo sediento de sangre, además de que Mira me agrada- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

- Tú sabes que deberías de estar en la cárcel por tus crímenes- comento seria la Scarlet.

- Te equivocas Titania, lo mío fue en defensa propia a diferencia de tu adorado Makarov, el realmente debería de estar en prisión junto a todos los que desarrollaron el cañón de etherion- respondió serio.

La peli roja no supo que contestar por lo que Happy se acercó a Iris.

- Porque te comportas tan fríamente conmigo- pregunto triste el Neko.

- Tu deberías de poder entender a Darkness ya que tu compañero también es un D.S., pero envés de eso te has unido a los que lo consideran un asesino y lo marginan por eso- respondió molesta.

- Es solo que nosotros no conocíamos a otros D.S. ni a mas gatos como yo así que no sabíamos que pensar de ustedes- respondió apenado.

- Tranquilízate Neko san, ya platique con Makarov de esto y gracias a que ya forme un equipo ustedes no tendrán que tratar con nosotros, así que no nos relacionaremos mucho de todos modos- comento un serio Darkness.

- Espera un segundo, quiero que me digas si tú has visto a Igneel- pregunto un serio Natsu.

- Lo siento Natsu pero la mayoría de los dragones decidieron esconderse, por lo que no tengo idea de donde podría estar Igneel- respondió más tranquilo.

- Ya veo, es una lástima yo pensé que tu tendrías una pista- comento triste.

- Bueno si eso es todo a lo que han venido les pido que se retiren ya que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- pidió serio.

- Si haces algo que afecte al gremio te las veras conmigo- afirmo una seria Erza.

Y Nova e Iris se fueron a su casa ya que no querían más visitas indeseables, pero al llegar se encontraron con Makarov, Elfman y Gildarts, los cuales se le quedaron viendo muy amenazadoramente.

- Suspirando- ahora que quieren- pregunto algo fastidiado.

- Solo quiero disculparme por interrumpir su entrenamiento y presentarte a Gildarts, él es el segundo mago más fuerte del gremio- respondió tranquilo el anciano.

- Ya veo, así que él es el próximo maestro de Fairy Tail- comento con una sonrisa burlona.

Gildarts se molestó por el tono con el que le respondió el peli negro a Makarov y decidió confrontar a Darkness.

- La mayoría de los miembros del gremio no confían en ti, pero gracias a que los salvaron del ataque de José es que se han podido quedar así que no tientes a tu suerte mocoso- comento serio el mago.

- Jajajaja no creas que porque puedes tratar a Natsu como a un niño podrás hacerlo conmigo pequeño mago, yo estoy muy lejos de Natsu así que te recomiendo que seas más cuidadoso a la hora de dirigirte a mí- respondió con una tétrica sonrisa.

Los tres magos sintieron escalofríos al ver la sonrisa de Darkness por lo que Gildarts continuo con lo que venía a hacer.

- Dejando eso de lado, quiero saber por qué estas ayudando a Mira- pregunto serio.

- Suspirando- no tengo porque responderte nada acerca de ese tema, ya que lo que yo haga con Mira es algo privado- respondió desinteresadamente.

El mago se estaba molestando ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablara así ya que hasta el mismo Makarov lo trataba con bastante respeto, pero antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores llegaron Levy, Mira, Reika y Naruto.

- Que está pasando aquí- pregunto una seria peli blanca.

Una vez más los tres sintieron escalofríos ya que el tono de voz y la mirada de Mira eran aterradoras.

- Mira nee solo nos queríamos asegurar de que él no te lastime- contesto un asustado Elfman.

- Así que lo vinieron a amedrentar para que me deje en paz- pregunto con una maléfica aura alrededor.

- Tranquilízate Mira, nosotros solo queríamos protegerte ya que no queremos que pase lo mismo que con Lissana- respondió un serio Gildarts.

- Eso no pasara ya que Darkness no permitirá que nada le pase, además de que ella es bastante fuerte- comento una seria Reika.

Gildarts se le quedo viendo a la kitsune y pudo sentir su poder al igual que el de Naruto y se sorprendió ya que ellos superaban a la mayoría de los magos de clase S que él conocía.

- Si eso es verdad quisiera comprobarlo ya que Mira es alguien muy valiosa para todos- comento serio.

- Así que ahora quieres pelear conmigo- pregunto burlonamente.

- Así es, si me ganas te dejaremos en paz y permitiremos que puedas crear un grupo como a Laxus- respondió un serio Gildarts.

- Jejeje haberlo dicho desde antes, así no hubiera tenido que soportarlos tanto tiempo- respondió con una escalofriante sonrisa.

Y se dirigieron a un claro que se encontraba en las afueras de Magnolia y Levy creo una barrera para evitar interrupciones, mientras Mira le advertía sobre la magia de Gildarts.

- Así que él puede usar la magia crash, jejeje realmente esto será muy divertido- afirmo un sonriente Nova.

- No deberías de menospreciarlo Nova, él es muy fuerte además de que tiene mucha experiencia- comento una seria Mira.

Tanto Reika como Naruto se sorprendieron al escuchar que Mira lo llamo por su nombre, y la kitsune puso una gran sonrisa ya que ahora sí tendría como vengarse de los comentarios que el moreno les hacía con respecto a su vida en pareja.

- Tranquila Mira no lo estoy menospreciando, es mas es posible que esta vez pelee enserio- respondió con una sonrisa.

Y se acercó a la maga y le dio un corto beso en los labios dejando de piedra a todos los espectadores y se fue a donde estaba el mago.

- Será mejor que te tomes esto enserio ya que no quiero matarte- aviso Darkness.

- Descuida peleare con todo lo que tengo.

El cuerpo de Darkness se cubrió con una energía de color negro que pudría todo lo que entraba en contacto con esta, cosa que dejo muy sorprendido al mago ya que nunca había visto algo así.

- Es muy pronto para sorprenderse, ahora veras de lo que es capaz el dragón slayer de la destrucción- comento un serio Darkness.

Tanto Reika como Naruto estaban pálidos ya que el moreno había comenzado su entrenamiento con esa técnica y la verdad era algo que no querían volver a recordar.

- Anciano será mejor que detengas a Gildarts ya que Darkness piensa pelear enserio- comento una seria Reika.

- O de menos manda a llamar a Polyushka ya que ese idiota terminara bastante mal- añadió un serio Naruto.

- Yo pienso que sería mejor mostrarles esta pelea a todo el gremio para que dejaran de estar molestando- comento una sínica Iris.

Pero antes de que el anciano pudiera responder Nova ataco con un puñetazo a la cara a Gildarts que el mago detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero para su sorpresa su brazo comenzó a entumirse y su piel a morir ya que no había podido romper la energía del moreno, por lo que dio un salto hacia atrás y se puso en guardia.

- Que pasa pequeño mago, no me digas que pensabas que tu patética magia podría vencer a un dragón- comento divertido el moreno.

Y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano y esta se convirtió en un fuego de color negro.

Darkness fire.

Y volvió a arremeter en contra del mago que una vez más intento disipar la magia de Nova pero una vez mas no pudo hacerlo y el fuego le comenzó a quemar su abrigo por lo que se lo quito de inmediato ya que este era muy agresivo.

- Valla realmente eres muy perceptivo pequeño mago, si te hubieras tardado un poco más habrías perdido un brazo- comento sínicamente.

Todos los miembros antiguos del gremio estaban sorprendidos ya que Gildarts no había podido destruir la magia de Darkness, por lo que se le quedaron viendo a Naruto, Reika e Iris en busca de que les explicaran que es lo que pasaba.

- Veras Makarov no es que la magia de Gildarts haya dejado de funcionar es solo que él no puede romper la magia de alguien que sea más poderoso que él ya que su magia no le alcanza para romperla completamente- respondió serio el rubio.

Makarov se asustó ya que eso quería decir que Gildarts si estaba rompiendo parte de la magia de Nova pero aun así este lo estaba tratando como a un niño.

Devil Spear.

Una gran lanza de una energía de color morado se formó encima de Darkness y se la arrojo a Gildarts.

Lit.

La lanza se comenzó a separar en pequeños cuadros, pero al llegar a la mitad de la lanza Nova le dio una patada en la nuca con lo que este quedo enterrado en un pequeño cráter de medio metro de profundidad y lo que quedaba del ataque le dio de lleno y ocasiono que soltara un grito aterrador, al terminar el ataque Gildarts se encontraba con severas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y se encontraba viendo con una gran seriedad al moreno.

- Vamos pequeño mago, no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo ya que fueron ustedes los que me retaron- comento un divertido Nova.

Gildarts no pudo soportar la broma de Nova y expulso todo su poder haciendo que tanto Mira como Levy terminaran de rodillas y algo asustadas ya que nunca habían visto al mago usar todo su poder, pero antes de que se pudiera mover el cabello de Nova se soltó de la coleta y le cubrió el rostro dándole una apariencia bastante aterradora y en su piel aparecieron escamas de color negro y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo.

Dragón Force.

Todos terminaron en el suelo ya que el poder que estaba expulsando Nova era demasiado grande, solo Naruto, Reika e Iris se encontraban como si nada.

Dark dragón roar.

Un gigantesco rayo de color negro paso justo al lado de Gildarts y este destruyo la barrera de Levy y destruyo una pequeña colina que se encontraba cerca dejando a todos aterrados por su poder.

- Aun quieres continuar con esto- pregunto un serio Nova.

Gildarts estaba congelado ya que no había conocido a nadie que le pudiera recordar al dragón que devoro su brazo y pierna izquierda, Makarov al ver su reacción se acercó para dar por terminada la pelea.

- Ya es suficiente Darkness- comento un serio Makarov.

El peli negro regreso a la normalidad y se dirigió a donde estaban todos y le ayudo a Mira a ponerse de pie.

- Te encuentras bien Mira- pregunto preocupado.

Mira lo abrazo cosa que sorprendió a todos.

- Realmente eres muy fuerte- comento feliz.

- Jejeje gracias pero creo que exagere un poco al final- comento algo preocupado.

- La verdad yo pensé que lo ibas a matar por haber amedrentado a Mira- comento una sonriente kitsune.

- Suspirando- realmente si Makarov no hubiera intervenido la cosa se hubiera puesto bastante seria- comento algo serio el moreno.

- Entonces piensas casarte con Mira- pregunto una sínica Iris.

El comentario de Iris ocasiono que la peli blanca se sonrojara a un grado que nadie había visto antes y que a Nova le apareciera una gran vena en la frente.

- Suspirando- será mejor regresar a casa ya que mañana nos iremos temprano- comento un serio Nova.

Y se fueron a su casa ya que Nova tenía que tratar algunas heridas que le ocasiono la pelea con Gildarts, al llegar se dio un baño y después Mira e Iris lo ayudaron con unas heridas que tenía en los brazos.

- Sabes que si no usabas tu poder de forma seria ese baka pudo haberte lastimado- comento una seria Reika.

- Ya lo sé Reika, pero si me lo tomaba más enserio lo hubiera matado y eso nos hubiera traído más problemas, además de que para Mira todos los miembros del gremio son muy importantes para ella- respondió serio.

- Y que fue eso de que te dejarían crear un grupo como el de Laxus- pregunto una curiosa Levy.

- Veras Levy el anciano me conto todo acerca de su nieto para evitar problemas y me llamo la atención que el creo un grupo de elite según él, por lo que pensé en crear el mío para evitar problemas con los demás hasta que se acostumbren a mi presencia- respondió tranquilo.

- Y como lo llamaras- pregunto una curiosa Reika.

- No lo sé, tenía pensado el preguntarles para ver cómo le pondríamos- respondió con la mano en la barbilla.

Todos se quedaron pensando en un nombre pero a nadie se le ocurría nada bueno, pero al pasar una media hora Mira propuso un nombre.

- Porque no lo llamamos Káiser Dragóns- propuso con una gran sonrisa.

A todos les pareció un buen nombre por lo que decidieron ponerle así y continuaron revisando los planes del viaje, al caer la noche Nova acompaño a Mira y Levy a Fairy Hills, después paso con Polyushka para contarle lo que había pasado y después regreso a la casa donde Naruto lo estaba esperando.

- Que piensas hacer con Ultier y Siegrain- pregunto un serio rubio.

- Ellos deben de saber quién es el que está controlando todo desde las sombras por lo que tendremos que tenerlos vigilados- respondió más tranquilo.

- Pues no creo que a esa niña le guste que Ultier se te acerque de esa forma- comento una divertida kitsune.

- Es verdad, ahora que tienes quien te controle no podrás comportarte como siempre- afirmo una sínica Iris.

- Suspirando- ya lo sé, es por eso que lo hablare con Mira para evitar problemas- respondió algo preocupado.

- Y hablando de otra cosa, que encontraron en los documentos del gremio- pregunto curioso.

- Había muchas cosas interesantes, ya que según los historiadores Seref tenía muchos laboratorios ya que muchos reinos lo financiaban- comento un serio rubio.

- Siempre es lo mismo con los reinos poderosos, estos siempre están buscando más poder- comento un molesto Nova.

- Es verdad, pero ahora tenemos que prepararnos ya que tendremos que viajar a unos bosques que se encuentran en las afueras de Crocus así que será mejor irnos a descansar- comento una seria Reika.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban esperando a Mira y Levy mientras Nova le daba a Makarov el nombre de su grupo y de los miembros.

- Solo te pido que las cuides mucho ya que todavía son muy inexpertas- pidió el anciano.

- No te preocupes anciano no permitiré que nada les pase.

Y se fue a la mesa en donde estaban esperándolo Reika, Iris y Naruto, pero antes de que se pudiera sentar entraron Mira y Levi, la primera vestía unos pantalones negros a la cadera unas botas negras de ante a media espinilla una blusa blanca de manga larga y cuello alto una torera blanca y lo que más los sorprendió era que tenía su fleco suelto como cuando era una niña, Levy vestía su clásico vestido naranja y su diadema azul con zapatillas blancas.

- Valla Mira realmente te ves muy bien con ese nuevo look- comento una sonriente kitsune.

- Es verdad Mira te ves muy hermosa- afirmo Lucy.

- Tu qué opinas Darkness- pregunto sínicamente la Neko.

- Realmente te ves muy hermosa- respondió tranquilo.

Mira se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Darkness y comenzaron a planear el viaje, media hora después salieron hacia Crocus mientras Makarov se dirigía al consejo de magos para vigilar a esos dos ya que él también tenía algunas sospechas de ellos, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso ya que Yajima los apoyaba y también la mayoría del consejo estaba encima de él ya que su gremio era bastante alocado además de que había integrado a esos cuatro.

Después de un par de días de viaje llegaron a las montañas que rodeaban la capital y comenzaron a buscar algún rastro del laboratorio de Seref, y después de unas horas se encontraron con que el ejército del reino estaba custodiando fuertemente una cueva en lo alto de una montaña.

- Parece que encontramos algo importante- comento una seria Reika.

- Es verdad, pero como le haremos para poder entrar sin meternos en problemas- pregunto una preocupada Levy.

- No te preocupes Levy estoy seguro de que hay otras entradas, ya que ese maldito hacia muchos experimentos que ni siquiera la avaricia del Rey autorizaría- respondió un serio Darkness.

- Entonces será mejor comenzar a buscar, ya que tenemos que encontrar cual es la verdadera función del sistema R- comento un serio rubio.

Después de una hora de búsqueda Levy encontró un árbol muy extraño ya que este estaba muerto, pero no parecía que se fuera a caer por lo que le aviso a todos y al revisarlo Reika detecto que este despedía un poder similar al de Nova.

- Darkness este árbol despide una magia muy parecida a la tuya- comento seria.

- Es verdad, buen trabajo Levy al parecer encontraste la entrada- comento con una sonrisa.

Y le inyecto un poco de su poder al árbol y de las raíces de este aparecieron unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin.

- Yo iré al frente para evitar sorpresas así que estén atentos ya que no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos- comento serio.

Y comenzaron a descender por las escaleras, pero de repente las raíces volvieron a bloquear la entrada y unos cristales que decoraban la pared comenzaron a alumbrar su camino.

- Parece que Seref tenía todo acondicionado para poder vivir cómodamente- comento una seria kitsune.

- Es verdad así que dudo que en esta parte de su laboratorio nos encontremos con trampas ya que él jamás sospecharía que alguien más alcanzaría su poder- añadió una sorprendida Iris.

Y así siguieron recorriendo los pasillos de piedra hasta llegar a una sala en la que se encontraban varias puertas, y en medio de esta se encontraba una mesa con varias lacrymas que al entrar en contacto con el pelinegro se activaron mostrando lo que había en varios cuartos, dejando entre aterrados y sorprendidos a todos ya que ahí se encontraban varios monstruos como Deliora y Lulaby.

- Pero que hacen estos monstruos aquí, se supone que Erza y Natsu se encargaron de ellos- grito una aterrada Levy.

- Al parecer estos son los prototipos de esos monstruos, todo parece indicar que él pensaba crear un ejército de estos pero algún motivo no lo hizo- respondió un serio Darkness.

Levy se acercó a un gran librero que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver que en este se encontraban los registros de los experimentos de Seref.

- Darkness aquí están los registros de sus experimentos- aviso una seria Levy.

Todos se acercaron a donde estaba la peli azul, pero desafortunadamente para ellos solo ella podía entender lo que estaba escrito ya que Seref lo había escrito en una lengua antigua que ya nadie usaba.

- Es mejor así, ya que si cualquiera los pudiera entender sería muy peligroso- comento una seria Reika.

- Entonces será mejor que Naruto y Reika se queden contigo mientras Mira y yo exploramos un poco ya que parece que nos quedaremos por un tiempo en este lugar- pidió seriamente el moreno.

- Pero Darkness no sería mejor que los tradujera para que pudieras leerlos después- propuso una seria Levy.

- Con una media sonrisa- Levy mi nombre es Nova, y descuida confió en ti para esto ya que en tus manos estarán más seguros ya que si se los damos a Makarov este estaría obligado a entregárselos al consejo ya que él es uno de los 10 magos santos- respondió serio.

Y se fue con Mira dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que había demostrado que confiaba plenamente en Levy.

- Realmente es una persona impresionante- comento una sonriente Levy.

- Es verdad, pero desafortunadamente a él no se le da mucho el confiar en los demás- comento un sorprendido rubio.

- Pero ahora él tiene a más personas en las que puede confiar así que después de todo valió la pena unirnos al gremio- añadió una sonriente Iris.

- Solo espero que Erza y los demás entiendan que él no es el enemigo, ya que podrían llevarse un buen susto si lo siguen provocando- menciono una molesta Reika.

Mientras en el gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraban reunidos Makarov y Gildarts ya que querían discutir acerca del nuevo grupo de Darkness.

- Como piensas que tomaran todos los gremios la incorporación de esos cuatro- pregunto serio el Clive.

- Seguramente se armara un gran escándalo por esto ya que muchos de los miembros del consejo ya deben de haber esparcido su pasado, por lo que de seguro nos citaran para tratar de arrestarlo o de ponerlo bajo su control tal vez haciéndolos parte de los 10 magos santos- respondió preocupado el anciano.

- Es verdad, pero estoy seguro de que el rechazara cualquier oferta del consejo ya que ni siquiera le importa que su rango sea el de un mago común y corriente- respondió serio.

- Tienes razón a él no le interesa en lo absoluto su rango, pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es que Erza y los demás lo provoquen ya que ellos pueden terminar mucho peor que tú- afirmo serio.

- Es cierto que no pude hacer nada frente a él, pero Darkness solo me ataco enserio cuando Mira resulto afectada por mi poder así que yo creo que mientras no se metan con Mira el los seguirá ignorando como hasta ahora- respondió un vendado Gildarts.

- Es cierto pero aun así tendré que hablar con ella ya que no me esperaba que ellos fueran tan fuertes- comento un sonriente anciano.

Mientras en lo alto de una montaña Ultier se encontraba recibiendo instrucciones de Hades.

- Que ha pasado con los planes de usar a Jellal para estudiar el poder del sistema R- pregunto serio.

- No se preocupe Maestro, ese estúpido está convencido de que podrá cumplir sus ambiciones con el poder de Seref, así que no ha puesto atención en nada más por lo que pronto podremos ver para que sirve realmente el sistema R- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien hecho Ultier, ahora quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de esos muchachos que se unieron a Fairy Tail ya que podría sernos muy útil tener a alguien con un poder similar al de Seref- ordeno Hades.

- Muy bien maestro Hades hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que Darkness y los otros dos estén de nuestro lado- respondió con una depredadora sonrisa.

Y así pasaron un par de meses en los cuales Nova y su grupo continuaron explorando el laboratorio de Seref y también recorriendo la ciudad de Crocus, ya que no era bueno que se obsesionaran tanto por lo que también usaron el tiempo para divertirse y gracias a esto las dos magas se habían integrado por completo al grupo y Mira y Nova se habían vuelto más cercanos, por lo que los otros cuatro no los dejaban en paz ya que era muy divertido el estarlos molestando al igual que ellos lo hacían cada que podían pero después de terminar de revisar una sección completa de los documentos Levy soltó un gran grito que alarmo a todos.

- Que pasa Levy porque gritas de esa forma- pregunto una alarmada Iris.

- Tenemos que llamar a Nova de inmediato ya que esto es muy peligroso- respondió una aterrada Levy.

Y se fueron en busca de Nova ya que este había salido con Mira, Reika y Naruto ya que tenían que comprar los suministros ya que su estadía se había prolongado bastante, al llegar a la ciudad los encontraron en las puertas de esta y Nova al ver el rostro de angustia de Levy se apresuró a llegar con ella.

- Que es lo que pasa Levy porque tienes esa expresión de angustia- pregunto un preocupado Nova.

- Aquí no puedo decírtelo ya que sería malo que alguien nos escuchara por accidente- respondió la maga.

- Esta bien, entonces regresemos al laboratorio para que nos cuentes que es lo que está pasando- respondió un serio Naruto.

Al llegar a la habitación Levy saco varios planos y notas que explicaban el funcionamiento del sistema R.

- Veras Nova el sistema R en realidad fue creado para absorber una gran cantidad de magia ya que este es una lacryma gigante que funciona como una fuente de magia para crear monstruos como Deliora, y lo peor de todo es que para estabilizarla se necesita el sacrificio de un mago mínimo de clase S- explico una preocupada Levy.

- Entonces para cargarla se necesitaría una gran cantidad de magia- pregunto un serio Naruto.

- Así es, se necesitaría el poder de unos siete magos santos- respondió seria.

- En ese caso no podrán activarla, ya que no tienen el poder para obligar a siete magos santos a que los ayuden- comento Reika un poco más calmada.

Pero en ese momento una lacryma que estaba en el bolso de Levy comenzó a brillar y al concentrar algo de magia pudieron observar el rostro de Makarov.

- Que es lo que pasa anciano, es muy raro que te comuniques con nosotros de esta manera- pregunto algo preocupado el moreno.

- Lo que pasa es que hemos descubierto que Jellal es el que ha estado construyendo el sistema R y tanto Siegrain como Ultier están presionando al consejo para que lo ataquen con el cañón etherion- respondió un preocupado anciano.

Todos estaban con un rostro pálido ya que si el consejo hacia esa estupidez solo lograrían ayudar a Jellal complicando aún más las cosas.

- Makarov será mejor que los detengas o créeme que las cosas se saldrán de control- ordeno un serio Nova.

- A que te refieres con eso, acaso tu sabes algo de lo que está pasando- pregunto serio.

- Así es, encontramos para que sirve en verdad el sistema R y créeme que no les gustara nada que logren activarla- respondió un serio Naruto.

- Entiendo, pero en ese caso será mejor que vallan a la torre del paraíso ya que estoy seguro de que no podre evitar que disparen el cañón- respondió un preocupado Makarov.

- Demonios, está bien dame la ubicación para poder encargarnos de todo ya que no quiero que esto se complique aún más- comento molesto el moreno.

Y de inmediato salieron del laboratorio, pero a Mira y Levy casi les da un infarto ya que Seinen se encontraba en la salida esperándolos junto a otro dragón de color rojo.

- Hola Darkness, así que ellas son las magas de las que me contaste- pregunto Seinen con una gran sonrisa.

- Así es neechan, ella es Mirajane Strauss y ella es Levy Mcgarden- respondió tranquilo.

- Ya veo, Mirajane después de que termine todo esto me gustaría platicar contigo- pidió con una dulce voz la dragona.

- Claro, no hay problema- respondió nerviosa.

Nova solo pudo suspirar ya que ahora tendría que soportar más burlas por lo que se acercó a Mira y la cargo estilo nupcial y se subió en la espalda de Seinen, todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro.

- Tranquilízate Mira, neechan solo está jugando- comento tranquilo.

Y la bajo con mucho cuidado para que no se fuera a caer.

- Gracias por la ayuda y no te preocupes ya me imaginaba que era algo así- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Naruto, Reika me pueden decir que es lo que está pasando- pregunto serio el otro dragón.

Este dragón era un poco más grande que Seinen y a diferencia de ella él estaba cubierto de espinas desde el cráneo a la cola por lo que se aspecto era bastante atemorizante.

- Jejeje lo que pasa Layron es que un loco está tratando de seguir los pasos de Seref, así que tenemos que detenerlo- respondió un serio rubio.

- Entiendo, entonces realmente pelearas en contra de ACNOLOGIA- pregunto serio.

- Así es, ya que no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados ante algo así- respondió una tranquila kitsune.

- En ese caso desde este momento yo seré tu compañero y peleare a su lado- respondió el orgulloso dragón.

Reika, Levy y Naruto se montaron en Layron y se dirigieron a donde estaba la torre ya que querían evitar que el cañón de etherion cargara la torre ya que si lo hacia esta estallaría sin el sacrificio de un mago de clase S.

Al llegar a la torre vieron a Natsu peleando en contra de Jellal y a Erza tirada en el piso, de repente se observó una gran luz en el cielo.

- Demonios, Reika, Naruto tendremos que detener ese rayo así que tendremos que usar todo nuestro poder- aviso serio.

- Estoy de acuerdo- respondió con una sonrisa el rubio.

Y los dos dragones se pusieron sobre la torre y en el hocico de los dragones se comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de fuego, mientras a Naruto le comenzaron a salir escamas de color negro y una gran cantidad de fuego lo rodeo mientras Reika se cubría con su manto demoniaco y sus rasgos se volvieron más salvajes y a Nova también le salieron escamas de color negro.

Dragón Force, Demon Soul.

Naruto se puso de costado y una gran cantidad de fuego lo comenzó a rodear y dirigió su brazo en dirección de la luz y un gran sello de color negro apareció frente a él, Reika concentro todo su poder en una esfera de color rojo y negro y un gran sello apareció debajo de ella, Nova se rodeó de muchas corrientes de energía de color negro y puso su cuerpo de costado y dirigió su mano a la luz y un gran sello de color negro apareció frente a él y los cinco lanzaron sus ataques.

Dragón Rage, Demon pulse.

Todos los que estaban en la torre y en el bote se paralizaron al ver a los dragones y mas al sentir el poder de esos tres ya que era algo que no habían sentido nunca, y un gran rayo de color negro y rojo despedazo el rayo del cañón de etherion evitando que este cargara la torre y los dos dragones aterrizaron en la cima de la torre ya que Natsu estaba teniendo muchos problemas con Jellal.

- Iris, Mira y Levy por favor cuiden de Erza mientras nosotros nos encargamos de todo- pidió un serio Naruto.

Las tres solo asintieron y se fueron a asistir a la peli roja.

- Te encuentras bien Erza- pregunto una preocupada Mira.

- Estoy bien es solo que Jellal me puso un hechizo de restricción- contesto molesta.

- Tranquila Erza yo te quitare ese hechizo solo quédate quieta- comento una seria Levy.

Mientras Naruto y los demás llegaron a donde estaba el peli rosa.

- Parece que te han golpeado bastante- comento un sínico peli negro.

- Es solo que ese maldito trato de matar a Erza – contesto furioso.

- Así que ella era el sacrificio para terminar el sistema R- comento un serio rubio.

Jellal se sorprendió al escucharlos ya que parecía que ellos conocían como funcionaba la torre.

- Sabia que ustedes eran peligrosos pero jamás pensé que podrían detenernos- comento furioso el peli azul.

- Jellal que es lo que piensas conseguir con todo esto- pregunto una seria kitsune.

- Esto es necesario para que Seref pueda construir un mundo sin sufrimiento, donde los niños no tengan que sufrir por las ambiciones de los más poderosos y también un lugar donde podre recuperar todo lo que perdí- respondió serio.

- Y para eso quieres matar a la única persona a la cual le importas tanto que estuvo dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por ti- pregunto una furiosa Mira.

- Cuando Seref reviva tanto ella como los que murieron a manos de esos malditos que nos trataron como esclavos regresaran- respondió fuera de sí.

- Eres un idiota nadie puede hacer algo como revivir a los muertos Jellal, eso es algo que Ultier y tu deberían de aprender antes de que hagan algo de lo que se arrepientan- afirmo un serio Nova.

- Te equivocas Seref siempre ha estado a mi lado hablándome y aconsejándome- contesto un furioso Jellal.

- Por favor Jellal detente aun no es muy tarde para que volvamos a ser como cuando éramos niños- pidió una angustiada Erza.

- No me detendré ya que yo soy el único que puede traer de vuelta a Seref para que el construya un mundo perfecto- respondió serio.

Y comenzó a expulsar todo su poder y su cuerpo quedo rodeado con una luz dorada y se lanzó en contra de Natsu, pero antes de que llegara hasta el D.S. Naruto lo intercepto con una patada que le dio de lleno en el estómago.

- Será mejor que te tranquilices ya que no quiero tener que acabar contigo- comento un serio rubio.

- Reika quiero que te quedes al pendiente de todo ya que tengo que ir a ver a una pequeña malcriada- comento un serio Nova.

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado ya que no sabemos que este tramando- respondió la kitsune.

Y se fue volando con dirección de la playa mientras los demás se encargaban de Jellal, al llegar a la playa se encontró a una sonriente Ultier que estaba recargada en una piedra.

- Que es lo que pretendes al utilizar al mocoso para reconstruir el sistema R- pregunto serio.

- Solo quiero que mi maestro pueda estudiar la magia de Seref para poder encontrarlo o en su defecto que él pueda cumplir con mi deseo- respondió seria.

- Y solo para eso engañaron a Jellal con esa magia que se parece a la de Seref- pregunto molesto.

- El solo es una de los sacrificios que mi maestro está dispuesto a realizar por conseguir sus ambiciones, además de que él quiere que ustedes se unan a nuestra causa- respondió con una sexi voz.

- Con una vena en la frente- realmente no deberías de jugar con fuego o terminaras quemándote Ultier, dile a tu maestro que se mantenga alejado de Fairy Tail o conocerá de lo que somos capaces- afirmo serio.

Y se fue con Seinen para revisar que todo estuviera bien mientras Naruto se encargaba de Jellal.

Altairis.

El ataque de Jellal se dirigía al rubio pero este ni se inmuto.

Fire Dragón Roar.

El rugido del rubio destruyo el ataque de Jellal y este apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, pero para su desgracia el rubio ya estaba detrás de él y le dio un espeluznante puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la torre.

Fénix Spear.

El ataque del rubio le dio de lleno a Jellal que solo pudo soltar un grito desgarrador mientras Mira detenía a Erza ya que esta quería evitar que el rubio matara al peli azul.

- Tranquilízate niña, Naru no matara a Jellal solo está buscando una forma de retirarle el hechizo que lo hace pensar que Seref se comunica con el- aviso una seria kitsune.

Jellal se levantó y se lanzó en contra del rubio.

Meteor.

Y le lanzo una patada al rostro que el rubio detuvo con el antebrazo y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen haciendo que el peli azul escupiera algo de sangre, pero antes de que continuara con la pelea Layron se interpuso.

- Ya basta Naruto no ganaras nada golpeándolo de esta forma, la unica manera de terminar con esto es retirarle el hechizo de control que lo tiene confundido- aclaro el dragón.

- Y como haremos eso, que yo recuerde solo alguien que pueda usar el take over podría hacerlo y no creo que Mira sepa cómo hacerlo- respondió un preocupado rubio.

- Eso no es del todo cierto Naruto, también puedes hacerlo extrayendo ese poder con una lacryma- intervino un serio moreno.

- A que te refieres Nova- pregunto una sorprendida Mira.

- A que Seinen puede retirar el hechizo así que quiten esas caras de preocupación- respondió serio.

Y una lacryma apareció en su mano y se la puso en el pecho a Jellal mientras una luz roja rodeaba el cuerpo de Seinen y esta luz se introdujo en el cuerpo del peli azul y segundos después una energía de color negro salió de su cuerpo y se metió en la lacryma, al ver que Seinen había terminado Nova tomo la lacryma y esta desapareció.

- Tranquilízate Titania él ya se encuentra bien, solamente necesitara de tu apoyo para salir adelante ya que a pesar de que no era totalmente consciente de lo que hacía dudo que la culpa lo deje vivir tranquilo- comento serio el moreno.

La peli roja salió corriendo en dirección de Jellal lo acomodo en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Que haremos con el Nova. Pregunto una preocupada Reika.

- A mí no me preguntes Reika, mejor pregúntale a Naruto ya que él es el líder de Káiser Dragóns- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

Bueno eso es todo ya daben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui esta el siguiente cap de la historia y ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni Fairy tail me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en ella y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten del cap.

CAPITULO 3.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Nova como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza ya que ellos creían que el seria el líder del grupo.

- No tienen por qué estar tan sorprendidos ya que yo se los dije cuando salimos de la isla, yo solo los acompañare en su viaje y me divertiré con las peripecias en la que nos meta Naruto- comento sin darle importancia al hecho.

- Es verdad que dijiste eso, pero estas seguro de que quieres que él sea el responsable del grupo- pregunto una preocupada Reika.

El rubio al escuchar a la kitsune se indignó bastante pero en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con ella ya que él no tenía experiencia en ese campo, pero sabía que era inútil discutir por lo que resignadamente dio su primera orden.

- Layron quiero que nos lleves con Polyushka para que atiendan a los heridos mientras Nova, Mira, Iris y Seinen destruyen la torre ya que no quiero que el consejo se haga con nada que esté relacionado con Seref- ordeno serio.

Todos obedecieron y minutos después la torre había desaparecido y el grupo de Nova alcanzo al grupo de Naruto y después de un par de horas llegaron con Polyushka, esta al verlos les exigió una explicación antes de comenzar a atacarlos ya que a ella no le agradaban los humanos, después de una media hora de explicaciones y suplicas ella acepto que Jellal y los miembros que estaban heridos descansaran en su casa hasta que se recuperaran y Erza se quedaría con ellos para evitar problemas ya que varios de los sobrevivientes como Milianna estaban furiosos con el peli azul, una media hora después llegaron al gremio y para desgracia de todos Laxus se encontraba molestando a Gajeel y a Juvia que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del gremio.

- Miserables magos de Phantom será mejor que se larguen antes de que decida acabar con ustedes- amenazo el rubio.

Pero antes de que pudiera atacarlos Reika lo estampo en la pared con un puñetazo que le dejo varias quemaduras al nieto de Makarov.

- Será mejor que te tranquilices Laxus ya que Rei chan realmente está furiosa contigo por tratar de chantajear a Mira- comento un serio Naruto.

El rubio salió del agujero con varias heridas bastante serias ya que Reika lo había atacado con bastante fuerza.

- Y quién demonios te crees tú para darme ordenes- respondió furioso.

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy el líder de Káiser Dragóns- respondió serio.

Laxus se sorprendió al escucharlo y presto más atención al grupo del rubio y noto a Mira que estaba sujetando a Darkness del brazo para que este no participara en la acción.

- Así que ustedes son los D.S. que se integraron al gremio, realmente no sé qué quieren conseguir en mi gremio pero será mejor que no me molesten o cuando sea mío los expulsare junto a toda la bola de fracasados que se encuentran aquí- comento serio.

Pero antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores apareció Makarov.

- Detente Laxus, ellos son miembros del gremio así que no tienes por qué pelear con ellos- comento serio el anciano.

- Eres muy molesto, lo mejor sería que me entregaras el gremio y así podría convertirlo en uno de los mejores- respondió molesto.

Pero al ver el rostro serio del anciano y a los miembros de Káiser decidió irse al segundo piso.

- Siento mucho la molestia Naruto, pero esto es algo que aún no he podido resolver- comento triste el anciano.

- No te preocupes Makarov, tú no tienes la culpa de que él sea así- respondió más tranquilo el rubio.

Mira al ver que todo se había tranquilizado se fue a la barra con Nova y Levy para tomar algo y tranquilizarse mientras Naruto y Reika le reportaban lo sucedido a Makarov.

- Entiendo así que todo lo planeo Ultier junto a la persona que la apoya, pero aun así Jellal no puede quedarse sin castigo- afirmo serio.

- Tienes razón, pero afortunadamente tenemos pruebas de que él estaba siendo manipulado por lo que no pueden proceder en contra de él, además de que si lo hacen nosotros les contaremos a todos lo que han estado haciendo con las investigaciones de Seref y créeme que el escandalo los pondría en una situación bastante complicada- afirmo un serio Naruto.

- Comprendo tu punto, pero esto es algo que solo ellos pueden aprobar ya que Ultier destruyo la sede del consejo, por lo que ellos están buscando a un culpable- respondió preocupado.

- Entonces tendremos que hacerles una visita de cortesía para pedirles permiso- comento una sarcástica Reika.

En la mente de Makarov apareció una versión chibi de él llorando ríos de lágrimas ya que esto sería bastante complicado, ya que si el consejo no aceptaba corrían el riesgo de perder su poder y si el chantaje funcionaba tendrían al consejo encima por un buen rato, de cualquier modo el papeleo aumentaría exponencialmente.

- Esta bien pediré una audiencia con ellos para poder ver cómo resolvemos esto- respondió resignado.

Naruto y Reika se reunieron con los demás y les dijeron lo que habían hablado con Makarov por lo que decidieron irse con Polyushka ya que querían saber si Jellal tendría secuelas del hechizo que le pusieron, pero antes Naruto se dirigió a donde estaban Juvia y Gajeel.

- Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros ya que no quiero más problemas- pidió serio el rubio.

Y los dos magos los siguieron ya que tampoco querían tener más problemas ya que todavía no se encontraban al 100%, al llegar a la casa de Polyushka le preguntaron acerca del estado de Jellal.

- Afortunadamente no tendrá ninguna secuela a causa del hechizo, pero las heridas que le ocasionaron Natsu y Naruto tardaran unas dos semanas en sanar- respondió molesta.

Todos se tranquilizaron al escucharla y Naruto se dirigió a Gajeel.

- Supongo que te estarás preguntando el porque te ayudamos- comento serio.

- Supongo que querrán que trabaje para ustedes o algo parecido- respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Pues la verdad es algo así, pero no se te forzara para hacer nada y de hecho creo que lo encontraras bastante divertido- comento con una aterradora sonrisa.

La mayoría sintió escalofríos al ver su sonrisa ya que parecía un depredador que estaba acechando a su presa.

- Será mejor que nos acompañen a casa ya que tenemos mucho que discutir- pidió una seria Reika.

- Espera un minuto Reika que pasara con Jellal- pregunto una angustiada Erza.

- No te preocupes Erza él será parte de Káiser Dragóns, así el consejo no podrá meterse con él y también tendrá una forma de corregir sus errores- contesto un serio Rubio.

Erza le agradeció al rubio y los demás se fueron a su casa ya que tenían que discutir muchas cosas con respecto a su ingreso al grupo del rubio y sus funciones, además de que tendrían que conseguir que Levy no se sintiera intranquila con ellos a su lado, al llegar a la casa Naruto les conto todo lo relacionado con Seref y Acnologia causando que la maga de agua se asustara bastante ya que la situación era bastante grave, pero a diferencia de ella Gajeel estaba bastante emocionado.

- Pero porque no reclutaron a Natsu en el grupo, él a pesar de ser tan infantil es casi tan fuerte como yo- pregunto serio el D.S. de hierro.

- Eso es porque él ya tiene un equipo y tiene que cuidar especialmente de Lucy, además de que él tiene la mentalidad de Makarov muy arraigada así que hasta que no se dé cuenta de lo débil que es no podremos entrenarlo- respondió una fastidiada Reika.

Los dos magos entendieron a la perfección a que se refería la pelirroja y estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

- Bueno si eso es todo regreso al rato ya que tengo que ir a dejar a Mira y Levy a Fairy Hills- aviso un aburrido Nova.

- Está bien Nova, solo te pido que no te metas en problemas- pidió un preocupado rubio.

- Tranquilízate Iris se encargara de que no me meta en problemas- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

Pero antes de irse Juvia les pidió que si los podía acompañar ya que ella también se estaba hospedando ahí, a lo que Iris le respondió que sí y se fueron a dejar a las magas ya que todos estaban muy cansados.

Ya en Fairy Hills las tres se quedaron platicando, ya que Juvia tenía muchas preguntas acerca de todos y Mira le explico todo lo que sabía de ellos y al final Levy le pregunto acerca del pasado de Gajeel.

- El al igual que todos los D.S. fue entrenado por un dragón, creo que se llama Metalicana y este lo abandono en la misma fecha que Igneel abandono a Natsu san y desde ese momento el anduvo buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer para hacerse más fuerte, y en uno de sus viajes conoció a José y desde ese momento se unió a Phantom Lord y era el arma secreta del gremio- respondió algo apenada.

- Entonces el ataco a nuestro gremio y a mi equipo solo porque José Porla se lo ordeno- pregunto una sorprendida Levy.

- Así es, el solo quería pelear con Natsu ya que él quiere ser el D.S. más fuerte de todos- respondió seria la peli azul.

Levy se tranquilizó al escuchar la historia de Gajeel y le dio bastante curiosidad el saber más de él, por lo que decidió que platicaría con el D.S. ya que no era bueno para el grupo que hubiera rencores o desconfianza entre ellos.

Mientras eso pasaba en Fairy Hills Nova se encontraba en el techo de la casa pensando en lo que habían pasado para quedarse en el gremio cuando Iris lo interrumpió.

- Sabes que Laxus nos provocara para pelear con el verdad- comento seria.

- Lo sé, pero eso ya es problema de Naruto ya que él es el líder del grupo- respondió serio.

- Si como no, como si no hubieras estado a punto de matarlo cuando Cana menciono que él había tratado de chantajear a Mira, si ella no te hubiera detenido hubieras matado a ese engreído, ahora imagínate que él le haga algo a Reika y a Mira para provocarlos como crees que reaccionarían los dos- pregunto seria.

El moreno se sorprendió con la pregunta de la Neko pero la verdad no pudo contestarle ya que tanto Naruto como el eran muy sobreprotectores con ellas.

- Y que sugieres que hagamos- pregunto un serio Naruto.

Los dos voltearon a ver al rubio con una expresión bastante seria.

- Pues ya que somos cuatro mujeres pensé que sería bueno ampliar esta casa y así crear nuestro propio lugar como grupo, y así podríamos disminuir los conflictos con los demás miembros del gremio hasta que se acostumbren a nuestra presencia- contesto con una sínica sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron reflexionando un poco acerca de las ventajas y desventajas de lo que proponía Iris y después de unos minutos de pensarlo no encontraron ningún argumento para contradecirla, por lo que esta sonrió triunfante y se fue a avisarle a Reika para poder preparar todo ya que tendrían que construir bastante ya que también tendrían que ampliar el área de entrenamiento, y al día siguiente todos se encontraban reunidos con Polyushka ya que querían pedirle un par de favores.

Mientras en el consejo recibían la petición de reunión de Makarov.

- Acaso está loco, como demonios quiere que dejemos que ese traidor se quede con ellos- grito un furioso Gran Doma.

- Tranquilícese Gran Doma, recuerde que en estos momentos no estamos como para confrontaciones innecesarias ya que mucho de lo que paso con Siegrain y Ultier se filtró a la población ocasionando que la reputación de Fairy Tail aumentara- comento un serio Org.

- Entonces que es lo que nos recomiendas hacer- pregunto una de las concejales.

- Por el momento será mejor escuchar que es lo que nos tienen que decir, ya que para que ellos nos enviaran esta petición quiere decir que tienen algo con lo que piensan que podrán negociar, y si por desgracia es algo que afecte aún más a nuestra imagen pues no tendremos más opción que aceptar su chantaje- respondió serio.

Todos se tranquilizaron y analizaron fríamente la situación y llegaron a la conclusión que por esta vez accederían a la petición de Fairy Tail ya que no podían permitir que hubiera más escándalos que se relacionaran con ellos.

De regreso con Polyushka, todos estaban ayudando a atender a los heridos y después de unas horas Jellal despertó y se sorprendió al ver a Erza ya que esta estaba con su armadura de enfermera.

- Erza en donde estamos- pregunto algo desorientado.

- Estamos en el bosque que está en las afueras de Magnolia- respondió con una sonrisa.

El mago se le quedo viendo con algo de angustia.

- Discúlpame por todo lo que les hice- pidió bastante angustiado.

La peli roja lo abrazo.

- Tranquilo no fue tu culpa, alguien te puso bajo un hechizo para que creyeras que Seref se comunicaba contigo así que realmente tu no hiciste nada malo- contesto con un tono muy tierno.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver ese lado de Erza pero desgraciadamente tenían que interrumpir su encantadora reunión.

- Será mejor que se preparen ya que en una semana iremos a la sede del consejo para hacer oficial la entrada de Jellal en Fairy Tail y claro en Káiser Dragóns ya que solo así lo dejaran en paz- aviso un serio rubio.

Los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Naruto pero Milianna y los demás se quejaron ya que él los había engañado, por lo que el rubio les tuvo que explicar toda la situación y también que ellos serían bien recibidos en el gremio.

- Entonces Ultier está trabajando para alguien que busca a Seref o en su defecto una manera de copiar su magia- pregunto preocupado el peli azul.

- En resumen esa es la situación Jellal, es por eso que queremos tu ayuda para poder evitar que tengan éxito ya que esa magia es algo que no debe de caer en malas manos- comento una seria Reika.

Jellal se quedó pensando unos minutos y al final acepto el trato, ya que de esta forma podría enmendar su camino y también podría pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Erza.

- Muy bien en ese caso iremos a avisarle a Makarov que te unirás a Káiser Dragóns y también tendremos que preparar otra habitación para ti- comento una divertida kitsune.

- A que te refieres con eso Reika- pregunto una curiosa Mira.

- A que sería mejor que todos viviéramos bajo el mismo techo, así que modificaremos la casa para hacerla el cuartel general de nuestro grupo- respondió una sínica Iris.

- Además de que así podremos estar más unidos- agrego un divertido Naruto.

La peli blanca se sonrojo bastante y Nova solo soltó un suspiro de resignación ya que él sabía que no podría con esas dos y después de un rato Naruto, Reika, Mira, Iris y Nova se fueron al gremio para ver que habían respondido los nuevos miembros del consejo y al llegar se encontraron con una gran pelea que había iniciado gracias a que Erza no se encontraba para controlar a Natsu y Grey por lo que todos se encontraban en una campal, pero ellos prefirieron ignorarlos y se dirigieron a la oficina de Makarov y al entrar vieron a un angustiado Makarov.

- Que es lo que pasa ahora Makarov- pregunto un serio rubio.

- Suspirando- ya llego la respuesta del consejo y nos esperan en dos semanas ya que no han terminado de reconstruir el edificio del consejo, pero lo que más me preocupa es que la mayoría de los maestros de los diferentes gremios han pedido una reunión ya que con su afiliación a Fairy Tail el balance entre los gremios se ha roto- respondió serio.

- Ese es su problema ya que nosotros somos libres de elegir a que gremio queremos pertenecer- comento una seria Iris.

- Lo sé, pero ellos están muy nerviosos ya que Darkness es bastante temido por los 10 magos santos, así que quieren estar seguros de que no planea nada malo- respondió serio.

- Y cómo demonios quieren estar seguros de eso- grito una furiosa Mira.

Makarov se sorprendió al escucharla y puso una sonrisa nostálgica ya que ella siempre reaccionaba así antes de que muriera Lissana.

- Ellos quieren entrevistarse con él ya que leyeron el reporte de Yajima, así que quieren estar seguros de que no representa ningún peligro al igual que los demás miembros de Káiser Dragóns- respondió algo preocupado.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Nova ni se inmuto por lo que había escuchado, es más parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- Darkness porque no dices nada al respecto- pregunto una curiosa Levy.

-Con una gran sonrisa- es porque ese no es mi problema Levy, les recuerdo que Naruto es nuestro líder y es su responsabilidad el que todos estemos a salvo- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

El rubio estaba con un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a quejarse de su maestro tan abusivo y cruel.

- Tranquilo Naru, estoy segura de que él te ayudara con esto ya que si las cosas se complican Mira se vería envuelta en todo esto y la verdad no creo que quiera que eso pase- comento una sarcástica Reika.

El rubio se tranquilizó al escucharla y comenzó a pensar en una forma de salir bien librado.

- Bueno de eso nos preocuparemos después, ahora tenemos dos semanas para construir nuestro cuartel ya que por ahora si nos mezclamos con los demás sería muy peligroso- comento serio el rubio.

Y le dio toda la información a Makarov y este al revisarla soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que si ellos se topaban con su nieto y él no se encontraba presente sería bastante peligroso por lo que les dio todo su apoyo, una vez terminados sus asuntos se fueron ya que tenían que reconstruir la casa y también comenzar con el entrenamiento de Gajeel ya que lo más seguro era que tendrían que amedrentar un poco a los maestros de los otros gremio para que los dejaran en paz.

Mientras esto pasaba en Fairy Tail Layron y Seinen le estaban contando todo lo que paso a Abraxas ya que todo lo relacionado con Seref era de su interés.

- Pídele a Nova que averigüe todo lo que pueda de las instalaciones de Seref ya que ese maldito está muy relacionado con ACNOLOGIA, y también que trate de investigar hasta donde han investigado los humanos ya que es bastante peligroso que alguien pudiera replicar su magia- pidió serio el dragón.

- Esta bien se lo diré cuando se comunique conmigo, además de que quiero hablar con Mira ya que parece que ella será la pareja de Nova-comento con una sonrisa.

Y regresando con el grupo de Naruto, todos estaban remodelando la casa ya que tendría que tener de menos unos ocho cuartos ya que era muy posible que se les unieran más personas además de que tenían que ampliar el área en donde entrenaban, y así paso una semana y por fin habían acabado las remodelaciones ya que Makarov les había enviado una gran cantidad de constructores para facilitarles el trabajo, la casa era ahora de tres pisos y cada cuarto tena su baño propio y la sala y la cocina estaban acondicionadas para atender a unas 20 personas por lo que sería muy cómodo hacer las reuniones.

- Muy bien ahora repartiremos las habitaciones- anuncio una sonriente Iris.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la Neko algo preocupados, ya que sabían cómo disfrutaba de hacerlos sufrir con sus bromas.

- En el tercer piso estarán Naruto y Reika en la primera habitación, yo estaré en la segunda, Nova en la tercera, Mira en la cuarta y Levy estará en la quinta, en el segundo piso estarán en la primera habitación Juvia, en la segunda Gajeel y en la tercera estará Jellal, las dos últimas habitaciones las usaremos para las visitas ya que estoy segura de que Erza vendrá bastante seguido comento divertida ocasionando que tanto Erza y Jellal se pusieran como tomates.

- Muy bien ahora que hemos repartido los cuartos será mejor que vallamos al campo de entrenamiento- propuso un sonriente Naruto.

A varios un gran escalofrió les recorrió la espalda por lo que comenzaron a preocuparse, al llegar al campo de entrenamiento vieron que este estaba formado por un lago y un gran campo que les serviría para entrenar sin destruir nada.

- Ahora nos dividiremos para entrenar, ya que tendremos que estar listos ya que la visita al consejo será bastante riesgosa por decir lo menos- aviso un serio Naruto.

Todos asintieron y Gajeel se fue con Naruto mientras Juvia, Jellal y Levy se fueron con Reika y Nova se quedó con Mira.

- Parece que Naruto se está acostumbrando a ser el líder del grupo- comento tranquila la alba.

- Jejeje así parece, pero esto apenas comienza así que tendremos que ayudarlo en algunas cosas- respondió el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

Y así Erza se retiró ya que ella también tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y al llegar la noche Levy, Gajeel y Jellal se encontraban hechos pedazos en la sala ya que hasta ahí pudieron llegar ya que Naruto y Reika les habían aplicado el mismo entrenamiento que Nova uso con ellos por lo que Mira se llevó a Levy para atenderla mientras Nova e Iris veían todo bastante divertidos ya que esos dos no lo estaban haciendo nada mal.

- Realmente se están desquitando de lo que Seinen y tú les hicieron- comento una divertida Neko.

- Realmente me siento orgulloso de esos dos- comento divertido con un chibi Nova llorando ríos de lágrimas de orgullo en su interior.

- No deberían de burlarse de ellos de esa forma- los regaño Mira.

- O vamos Mira solo estábamos recordando los tiempos en los que ellos entrenaban bajo nuestra supervisión- respondió Nova con una inocente mirada.

- Es verdad, además de que esto es lo mejor para ellos ya que así podrán mejorar aún más rápido- afirmo una divertida Neko.

- Suspirando- realmente parecen unos niños cuando se comportan así- comento seria.

- O vamos Mira, tú también estabas muy divertida viéndolos correr por su vida- afirmo una divertida Reika.

Mira solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente y se fue a la cocina para servirse algo de tomar.

- Reika que es lo que piensan hacer para convencer a los miembros del consejo- pregunto un curioso Nova.

- Estábamos pensando en amenazarlos con dar a conocer el origen del cañón de etherion para evitar que sepan todo lo que hemos investigado acerca de Seref- contesto seria.

- Supongo que con eso será suficiente para que nos dejen en paz, ahora solo tendremos que encargarnos de averiguar todo lo que podamos y también de integrarnos de una mejor manera al gremio- añadió un serio Naruto.

- Es verdad, pero no se me ocurre nada bueno- comento una preocupada Iris.

- Pues si quieren mejorar la reputación de nuestro grupo tendremos que usar a Jason ya que a él le agrada mucho nuestro gremio, además de que en unos meses se realizara el festival de fantasía por lo que si participamos en el podremos mejorar mucho nuestra imagen- afirmo una sonriente Mira.

- Entonces después de la reunión en el consejo nos dividiremos en dos grupos y haremos todas las misiones que podamos para mejorar nuestra imagen y al final participaremos en fantasía- anuncio el rubio.

La semana paso entre las masacres de Naruto y Reika a sus alumnos y los entrenamientos y citas de Nova y Mira ya que ella ya era una maga de clase S, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas en recuperar sus habilidades mientras que el que más sufrió para acostumbrarse era Jellal, ya que al perder el poder que le daba el hechizo que lo controlaba tuvo que volver a acostumbrarse a solo usar su poder mágico, al pasar la semana se reunieron con Makarov para ir a su reunión con los miembros del consejo.

- Erza tú te encargaras de que todos se comporten ya que estaremos fuera por un par de semanas- ordeno serio el anciano.

- Pero maestro sería mejor si yo fuera con ustedes- se quejó molesta.

- Tranquilízate Erza, solo vamos para hacer oficial la situación de Jellal así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- comento una sonriente Iris.

- Es verdad, además de que tú también tienes varias cuentas pendientes con ellos así que será mejor que te quedes- añadió el anciano.

Y después de organizar todo se fueron y después de unos días llegaron a la sede del consejo, al llegar los llevaron a una sala de espera ya que los líderes de varios gremios todavía no habían llegado.

- Aaaaaa esto realmente es muy aburrido- se quejó Nova.

- Tranquilízate Darkness, te recuerdo que esto no es un viaje de placer- comento un serio Naruto.

- Es verdad Darkness, además de que si no te comportas tendremos más problemas- añadió Makarov.

- Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Darkness esto es muy aburrido- se quejó Gajeel.

- Realmente ustedes parecen un par de niños- comento una aburrida Reika.

Pero antes de que alguien más hablara entro un sapo con varios guardias.

- El consejo ya está reunido, así que por favor síganme- pidió serio.

Al llegar vieron un gigantesco atrio en el cual resaltaba Doma ya que este estaba sentado en la silla de en medio y esta era bastante ostentosa, mientras los demás asesores y maestros de los diferentes gremios estaban sentados alrededor de este.

- Ahora daremos comienzo a la audiencia que pidió el líder Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar con respecto al futuro de Jellal Fernández- anuncio un serio Lahar.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y comenzó con la audiencia.

- Consejo de magos y maestros de los diferentes gremios presentes yo soy Naruto Uzumaki miembro de Fairy Tail y líder de Káiser Dragóns, la razón de nuestra petición es que alguien estaba controlando las acciones de Jellal con la ayuda de Ultier ya que este personaje ha estado estudiando todo lo referente a Seref, y ya que ustedes tienen todas las investigaciones que hay de él pues no es extraño que algo así haya pasado- comento serio.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlo ya que él sabía que ellos habían estado usando esas investigaciones para su beneficio.

- Como te atreves a acusarnos de romper nuestras propias leyes- grito una molesta asesora del consejo.

- Pues solo basta ver el cañón de etherion, ya que este fue uno de los proyectos que pudieron llevar a cabo gracias a las investigaciones que confiscaron varios de los 10 magos santos y que irresponsablemente han estado usando causando la muerte de miles de personas- añadió serio el Uzumaki.

Todos los miembros del consejo se pusieron pálidos y Doma estaba bastante molesto ya que había pasado exactamente lo que Org había previsto por lo que no le quedaba otra más que dejar que Fairy Tail se saliera con la suya.

- En vista de que no podemos negarnos aceptaremos que ustedes se encarguen de Jellal, pero quiero su palabra de que no dirán nada acerca del origen del cañón de etherion- respondió un serio Doma.

- Tiene nuestra palabra de que no diremos nada acerca del cañón Gran Doma- respondió un sonriente rubio.

- Y ahora quiero saber porque Darkness se unió a Fairy Tail- pregunto el anciano.

- Nosotros somos libres de unirnos a cualquier gremio- respondió un sarcástico moreno.

- Es verdad, pero porque precisamente a ese- pregunto un serio Org.

- Pues verán, era el que estaba más cerca cuando llegamos- respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

Todos se molestaron bastante con su actitud ya que parecía que estaba disfrutando con sus burlas.

- Que es lo que estás buscando esta vez- pregunto un serio Lahar.

- Yo jamás he estado buscando nada, te recuerdo que ustedes fueron los que me atacaron cuando les dije que había sido entrenado por un dragón- respondió serio.

Mira y Reika se preocuparon ya que el tono del peli negro había cambiado radicalmente.

- Es verdad que nosotros te atacamos, pero no creo que eso justifique el que destruyeras esas ciudades y pueblos- respondió un serio Doma.

- Entonces para ustedes es algo normal el atacar con palos piedras y todo lo que encontraran a un niño de 12 años- pregunto liberando algo de su poder.

Y todos se asustaron ya que su poder era bastante grande, pero antes de que pasara a más Mira puso su mano en el hombro de Nova.

- No vale la pena que te metas en problemas por personas como ellos- comento seria.

- Tch tienes razón Mira, tienen alguna otra pregunta- pregunto serio.

Todos se tranquilizaron y la mayoría estaban sorprendidos ya que él le estaba haciendo caso a Mira, lo que significaba que no todos pensaban que él era un monstruo.

- Por esta vez olvidaremos todo lo que ha pasado, pero será mejor que te comportes ya que te estaremos vigilando- comento un serio Doma.

Todos se tranquilizaron al escucharlo, y después de responder otras preguntas y de acordar varias cosas dieron por terminada la reunión y los miembros de Fairy regresaron a Magnolia, donde se encontraron a una furiosa Erza que estaba masacrando a varios miembros del gremio ya que estos le habían tirado una rebanada de su pastel favorito, pero al ver a Makarov se tranquilizó.

- Maestro como estuvo su viaje- pregunto fingiendo demencia.

- Todo salió como Naruto esperaba así que ya no tienes de que preocuparte- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Entonces Jellal se podrá quedar con nosotros- pregunto bastante emocionada.

- Así es, pero ellos llegaran hasta mañana ya que tuvieron que pasar a otro lugar antes- contesto tranquilo.

Erza estaba feliz al escuchar las noticias que le dio el anciano y decidió esperar pacientemente a que llegaran.

Mientras todos los miembros de Káiser Dragóns se encontraban reunidos en el laboratorio de Seref ya que tenían que organizar algunas cosas.

- Nova, tú y Mira se encargaran de vigilar la zona ya que utilizaremos las salas de los laboratorios para entrenar a Gajeel, ya que gracias a que este laboratorio está muy bien construido podremos entrenar sin que se enteren los del consejo- pidió Naruto.

- Y que harán los demás mientras nosotros vigilamos- pregunto un curioso Nova.

- Rei chan se encargara de continuar con el entrenamiento de todos, ya que si no aumentan su poder no podremos estar listos para poder enfrentar a los demás gremios- contesto el rubio bastante divertido.

- Esta bien pero recuerda que mañana tenemos que presentarnos en el gremio ya que Jason ira para hacer el reportaje de esta semana de los miembros distinguidos del gremio- recordó una feliz Mirajane.

Y así comenzaron a acondicionar el lugar para poder entrenar ahí ya que usarían los monstruos que estaban encerrados para entrenar cuando estuvieran mejor preparados, mientras que Nova y Mira se encontraban instalando un sistema de seguridad con varias lacrymas que creo la ingeniosa Levy.

- Realmente Levy es una maga increíblemente ingeniosa- comento un serio moreno.

- Es verdad, a pesar de que ella no es muy fuerte siempre ha sido muy lista y confiable- afirmo la peli blanca.

Y al día siguiente se fueron a Magnolia ya que tenían que presentarse puesto que Jason quería saber acerca del nuevo grupo de Fairy Tail y también del regreso de Mira como una maga activa ya que ella era una maga de clase S, el grupo de Káiser llego al medio día y se encontró a Jason fotografiando a Erza ya que esta le estaba mostrando algunas de sus armaduras y ella al ver a Jellal corrió para abrazarlo ya que estaba muy ansiosa por verlo ya que desde ese momento él era un miembro oficial del gremio, este vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino botas de combate negras una playera negra sin mangas y encima una chamarra de color negro su marca del gremio la tenía en el brazo izquierdo como Erza.

- Jellal porque se tardaron tanto en volver- pregunto un poco enojada.

- Tranquilízate Erza, solo estábamos preparando todo ya que todavía tenemos mucho que organizar ya que somos un grupo autónomo de Fairy Tail- respondió con una sonrisa.

El peli azul estaba acariciándole el cabello a Erza, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar Jason tomo varias fotos de los dos juntos y después fotografió a Levy y Mira quienes se divirtieron posando para él mientras Naruto, Reika y Nova veían todo bastante divertidos ya que no se imaginaban que la sesión de fotos seria así, pero al terminar de fotografiar a las dos magas se dirigió a donde estaban ellos y se impresiono ante la belleza de la kitsune y comenzó a fotografiarla y a preguntarle varias cosas mientras los otros dos se divertían al ver que las preguntas de Jason pusieron muy nerviosa a la peli roja y después los fotografió a ellos y los entrevisto, al final del día Jason se fue satisfecho ya que había conseguido un gran material para la revista mientras el grupo de Naruto era presentado oficialmente ante el gremio.

- Escuchen todos, desde este momento Jellal Fernández formara parte del gremio y también será formado el grupo de Káiser Dragóns con Naruto como líder y los demás miembros serán Reika, Mirajane, Darkness, Iris, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia y Jellal- anuncio el anciano.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que este grupo era bastante impresionante ya que tenían a tres de los cuatro D.S. del gremio además de un ex mago santo por lo que varios pensaron que este grupo era superior al de Laxus.

- Maestro que fue lo que le dijeron los miembros del consejo y los demás maestros de los gremios- pregunto un serio Grey.

- Ellos están de acuerdo con esto, ya que gracias a unas investigaciones se declaró inocente a Jellal y también decidieron dejar en paz a Darkness ya que su caso fue clasificado como defensa propia- contesto un serio Makarov.

Al escuchar esto todos gritaron de alegría ya que el gremio se había hecho más poderoso y decidieron festejarlo en grande y comenzaron a beber y cantar como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras Erza se encontraba platicando con Jellal ya que el todavía no se recuperaba del todo, mientras que los demás miembros de Káiser se encontraban en una de las mesas del fondo ya que Cana, Grey, Happy, Natsu y Lucy querían saber más acerca de ellos, después de un rato de estar respondiendo preguntas varios subieron al escenario y comenzaron a hacer varias presentaciones, siendo la de Gajeel la más desastrosa por lo que Mira y Reika jalaron a Naruto y Darkness al escenario y los dos D.S. aparecieron en el escenario, Nova en la batería y Naruto en la guitarra y comenzaron a tocar ( poner el single I wish de Milky Bunny) y para sorpresa de todos lo hacían bastante bien, pero al escuchar a Mira y Reika todos se quedaron con la quijada en el suelo ya que ambas eran muy buenas cantando por lo que todos continuaron con la fiesta hasta la madrugada, como a las cuatro de la mañana todos los miembros de Káiser se encontraban reunidos en la sala de su cuartel.

- Mira se puede saber porque dimos ese mini concierto- pregunto un cansado Nova.

- Es verdad Rei, nosotros no teníamos nada que ver en el asunto ya que fue Gajeel el que casi los mata con su canción- añadió un curioso rubio.

El aludido iba a protestar pero al ver el aterrador rostro de todas las mujeres del grupo decidió callarse por seguridad claro.

- Vamos Nova tienes que reconocer que estuvo genial, y además con esto se relajó la tensión por tú presencia y la de Jellal- comento una divertida Levy.

- Pero lo que más me sorprende es que lo hagan tan bien- comento una sorprendida Juvia.

- Eso se debe a la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que tenia, ya que cuando complete mi entrenamiento Iris y Seinen me propusieron que aprendiera a tocar algún instrumento por lo que se tocar la batería y la guitarra- respondió un desinteresado moreno.

- Yo lo vi tocar mientras estábamos entrenando y le pedí que me enseñara a tocar la guitarra y es por eso que se hacerlo- respondió tranquilo el rubio.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlos pero un escalofrió los recorrió al ver las sonrisas que tenían Reika y Mira.

- Rei chan se puede saber el porqué de esa aterradora sonrisa- pregunto un aterrado rubio.

- Veras Naru antes de salir del gremio Makarov me pidió la lacryma en la que grabamos nuestro mini concierto y tal parece que él se lo dará a Jason, y también quiere que preparemos algo con el equipo de Natsu para Fantasía- respondió una feliz kitsune.

- Así que usaran esto para mejorar nuestra imagen ante los miembros del gremio y también ante los habitantes de Magnolia- comento un serio Nova.

- Así es Nova, de esta forma lograremos que tanto tú como Gajeel y Jellal se integren al gremio y de paso ganaremos algo de dinero para las renovaciones de nuestra base de entrenamiento- contesto una sonriente Mira.

Los cuatro suspiraron resignados ya que ellos sabían que era imposible llevarles la contra, por lo que decidieron irse a descansar ya que tendrían bastante trabajo con las modificaciones del laboratorio y también con los entrenamientos.

- Esta bien Mira, solo te pido que esto no sea muy seguido ya que nosotros no somos músicos- pidió resignado.

- Esta bien, pero aun así sería bueno hacerlo de vez en cuando- respondió una sonriente peli blanca.

Y a la mañana siguiente se presentaron en el gremio para avisarle a Makarov que estarían fuera por un par de meses ya que tenían que terminar de revisar lo que encontraron en las instalaciones de Seref.

- Esta bien, pero recuerden que los necesito de vuelta un mes antes de que se realice el festival de Fantasía- respondió el anciano.

- Descuida aquí estaremos, además de que quiero saber qué haremos en el festival- respondió una alegre Reika.

Y después de despedirse de todos se fueron al laboratorio ya que solo tenían tres meses antes de que comenzaran los preparativos para el festival, por lo que al llegar rápidamente se organizaron y comenzaron con los entrenamientos, siendo los de Gajeel los más extremos ya que Naruto se la pasaba peleando con él durante la mayor parte del día mientras Reika torturaba a Jellal, Levy y Juvia ante la mirada divertida de Iris, Mira y Nova.

- Crees que Natsu entienda que si sigue así no podrá volverse realmente fuerte- pregunto una preocupada Mira.

- Él ahora tiene a alguien a quien proteger, además de que en este momento solo Laxus sería peligroso para él así que no creo que se vaya a dar cuenta pronto- respondió serio.

- Pero que pasara si Laxus decide atacar al gremio para apoderarse de este- pregunto una seria Iris.

- En ese caso las cosas se complicaran mucho, ya que no sabemos hasta donde podría llegar en su búsqueda de poder y aún más si por accidente lastima a alguien importante para nosotros- respondió serio.

Mira se levantó de su asiento y se fue a una de las salas de entrenamiento que usaba con Nova y este al verla tan decidida la siguió para continuar con su entrenamiento.

- Realmente ella te quiere mucho Nova, así que cuídala o te las veras con nosotras- le advirtió una seria Iris.

- Descuida esta vez no dejare que nadie lastime a las personas que aprecio y mucho menos a ella- respondió totalmente serio.

La actitud del peli negro tranquilizo mucho a la Neko ya que hacía mucho que no mostraba esa seriedad ante nada por lo que estaba segura de que esta vez todo saldría bien, y después de unos minutos se escucharon más explosiones ya que Nova estaba entrenando seriamente con Mira ya que esta no quería ser una carga para él, y gracias a su magia de take over demoniaco ella podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como Reika ya que ella prácticamente se convertía en un demonio al igual que la kitsune.

Mientras en Fairy Tail Erza estaba reunida con Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Grey y Cana ya que ella quería saber su opinión acerca de trabajar con el grupo de Naruto en misiones y también quería comenzar a organizar lo que harían para Fantasía, Makarov al verlos se tranquilizó ya que ellos estaban comenzando a entender que Darkness no era un monstruo y gracias a eso él se evitaría muchos problemas, ahora solo le faltaba el poder encaminar a Laxus para poder comenzar a pensar seriamente en su retiro ya que su salud estaba bastante deteriorada.

Y regresando con Naruto, este estaba peleando con Gajeel y para desgracia de este él también estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que Laxus los atacara, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que intentara lastimar a Reika y Mira por lo que inconscientemente le puso demasiado poder a su rugido y el pobre Gajeel termino incrustado en una de las paredes con los ojos como espirales por lo que Polyushka comenzó a atenderlo.

- No deberías de dejarte llevar por tus preocupaciones- comento seria la maga.

- Lo siento Polyushka, es solo que estoy preocupado de lo que podría intentar Laxus para apoderarse del gremio ya que si el lastima a Rei o a Mira lo más seguro es que Nova o yo acabaremos matándolo- respondió serio.

- Debes de controlarte Naruto, recuerda que tú eres el líder de Káiser Dragóns así que debes de encontrar una forma de poder protegerlas ya que ellas no los dejaran pelear solos- respondió algo preocupada.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui esta el siguiente cap,ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia, solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en esta y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten del cap.

CAPITULO 4.

Después de un par de semanas de tortura Jellal, Gajeel y Juvia se habían medio acostumbrado a la forma de entrenar de Naruto y Reika mientras Mira ya había recuperado su poder y ahora solo estaba entrenando con Nova para volver a acostumbrarse a pelear enserio, mientras Polyushka e Iris se encontraban observando detenidamente todo para señalarles algún error o deficiencia que tuvieran además de que Levy ya había avanzado mucho en las investigaciones de Seref por lo que se habían enterado de muchas cosas bastante graves, pero desgraciadamente no podían hacer nada ya que el rey era alguien con el que no se podían meter.

Mientras en Magnolia todos estaban sorprendidos por los reportajes de Jason ya que este hacia ver bastante bien al nuevo grupo de Fairy Tail y gracias a unas entrevistas extras con los antiguos miembros del gremio su imagen mejoro mucho junto a la importancia que tomo el gremio ya que este se consideraba uno de los más fuertes junto a Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus, lo que tenía bastante feliz a Makarov ya que las solicitudes de trabajos habían aumentado mucho y gracias a eso el gremio se estaba haciendo más fuerte y también varios miembros seguían creciendo mucho por lo que en algunos años tendrían a mas magos clase S que defenderían el gremio y apoyarían al nuevo maestro, ahora a Makarov solo le faltaba arreglar el asunto de Laxus y tratar de convencer a Gildarts para que fuera el próximo maestro para poder retirarse y vivir tranquilamente su vejes.

Pasados los tres meses el grupo de Káiser Dragóns llego a Magnolia y para su sorpresa todos los habitantes los recibieron con una sonrisa y los niños se les acercaban para conocerlos y al llegar al gremio se sorprendieron al ver a todos moviendo adornos, disfraces y también haciendo los diseños de los carros alegóricos que estarían en el desfile de clausura de Fantasía, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar nada Erza se lanzó sobre Jellal y lo recibió con un apasionado beso y para desgracia de la pelirroja Iris le tomo varias fotos que le vendería después a Jason, después del efusivo saludo Mira se fue con Elfman y Gajeel, Levy, Juvia e Iris se fueron a sentar a una mesa ya que Naruto, Reika y Nova tenían varias cosas que discutir con Makarov en su oficina.

- Parece que han habido varios cambios desde que nos fuimos- comento un sorprendido Naruto.

- Así es Naruto, gracias a la entrevista que les hizo Jason y también al mini concierto que dieron las cosas han mejorado mucho, además que en la última edición de su revista en el Sorcerers Weekly se pone a Fairy Tail al mismo nivel de los mejores gremios del reino de Fiore- contesto el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya veo, solo espero que con esto las cosas no terminen como con Phantom Lord- comento una seria kitsune.

- Descuida Reika, los maestros de estos gremios son mis amigos además de ser parte de los diez magos santos- respondió con una sonrisa el anciano.

- Entonces solo falta que controles a tu nieto ya que parece que está bastante obsesionado con el poder- comento un serio Nova.

Makarov se sorprendió ante el comentario de Darkness pero se tranquilizó ya que él sabía que Laxus había tratado de chantajear a Mira en el ataque de Phantom.

- Lo se Darkness, es solo que gracias a su padre él está obsesionado con el poder, así que será difícil el que entienda que Fairy Tail no se rige de ese modo- respondió serio.

Y después de eso le contaron al anciano que varios reinos de Fiore habían apoyado las investigaciones de Seref así que era posible que varios de ellos hubieran desarrollado algunos de sus inventos por lo que deberían de estar muy atentos para evitar que estos cayeran en las manos del consejo o de quien controlaba a Ultier, una vez terminada la reunión se dirigieron a la mesa en la que el resto de Káiser se encontraba y se sorprendieron al ver a Cana, Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Happy con ellos ya que la última vez no se acercaron ya que no confiaban en Juvia, Gajeel y Jellal pero ahora estaban platicando con ellos de una forma muy natural.

- Valla parece que las cosas se han tranquilizado bastante- comento un sorprendido Nova.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo y todos se disculparon con el pelinegro ya que ellos se habían dejado llevar por los rumores que esparció el consejo, a lo que Darkness les respondió que no había problema y en ese momento llego Mira con Elfman y se sentó a su lado, después de platicar un rato comenzaron con la planeación de los eventos de Fantasía y también con la forma en que trabajarían juntos ya que Makarov quería que Káiser y el grupo de Erza trabajaran juntos ya que ellos eran el presente y futuro del gremio, por lo que Natsu comenzó a fastidiar a Naruto con una pelea y al final el rubio acepto por lo que todos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del gremio y Levy puso una barrera para evitar que lastimaran a alguien.

- Muy bien Natsu veamos qué es lo que tienes- comento un sonriente rubio.

- Ya verás te derrotare y después venceré a Nova- afirmo con una sonrisa.

Y Natsu se lanzó en contra del rubio con un puñetazo al rostro que el rubio esquivo ladeando la cabeza y lo derribo con una barrida pero antes de que llegara al piso le conecto una patada giratoria en el estómago y el peli rosa salió volando a varios metros dejando a todos impresionados.

- Están seguros de que no le pasara nada malo a Natsu- pregunto una preocupada Lucy.

- Tranquilízate Lucy Naruto no lo golpeo tan fuerte, además él es más consciente que Darkness así que solo le demostrara la diferencia de poder que hay entre los dos- comento un sonriente Jellal.

- O vamos Jellal no seas tan vengativo, solo porque Naru y yo los entrenamos un poco no deberías de ser así- comento una sonriente kitsune.

Lucy se sorprendió al ver la expresión de terror del peli azul al recordar su entrenamiento, pero no pudieron continuar con su plática ya que Natsu se estaba poniendo de pie.

- Ahora si estoy encendido- afirmo con una sonrisa.

Karyu no Tekken.

Natsu se lanzó en contra de Naruto y este lo solo puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y comenzó a reunir una enorme cantidad de fuego en su brazo derecho y choco su puño con el de Natsu mandándolo a volar otra vez, pero esta vez el peli rosa si tenía algunas heridas algo serias en su brazo.

Todos estaban con la quijada en el suelo ya que el rubio había contraatacado a Natsu sin invocar su ataque, pero aun así él había usado el mismo hechizo de Natsu.

- Como es posible que Naruto lo atacara con el mismo hechizo si él no lo invoco- pregunto una seria Erza.

- Eso se debe a que los dragones no necesitamos invocar nuestros ataques ya que a diferencia de los humanos nuestro poder reside en nosotros y no en la magia que está en el ambiente, es por eso que nosotros podemos usar nuestra magia sin hechizos- respondió un sonriente Nova.

Todos se impresionaron al escuchar al peli negro pero Levy se le quedo viendo con una expresión de duda.

- Pero Darkness aun tú usas los hechizos cuando invocas tu Dragón Force y el Dragón Rage- comento una curiosa Levy.

El moreno solo puso una sínica sonrisa.

- Jejeje eso solo lo hago para crear un impacto mayor en mi oponente ya que realmente no es necesario que lo haga para realizar los ataques- respondió alzando los hombros.

Todos se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar las razones del pelinegro ya que el solo lo hacía para presumir e intimidar a sus oponentes, pero antes de que pudieran decirle nada Natsu se levantó y su cuerpo se rodeó de fuego.

Karyu no hoko.

Y un enorme rugido de fuego se dirigió a Naruto que solo imito al peli rosa.

Fire dragón roar.

Y un enorme rugido de fuego salió de su boca y al estrellarse con el de Natsu lo destruyo e impacto de lleno en el joven D.S. estrellándolo en una enorme roca dejándolo inconsciente por el impacto.

- Realmente es una gran decepción que sea tan débil a pesar de que lo entreno Igneel- afirmo una seria Reika.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que ni Erza lo había derrotado de esa forma, pero para sorpresa de todos Lucy confronto a Reika.

- El hace todo lo que puede para ser más fuerte, Natsu no tiene la culpa de que nadie sepa cómo ayudarlo para lograrlo así que no te atrevas a juzgarlo si no sabes nada acerca de él- grito bastante molesta.

Y se fue para ayudar a Natsu junto a Happy, Gray y Cana.

- Realmente a esa niña le gusta mucho Natsu- comento una sonriente Reika.

- Es verdad, pero aun así si no se dan cuenta de sus debilidades no podrán mejorar- comento un serio Naruto.

- Es verdad que Natsu es muy inmaduro, pero como ya les dijo Lucy él no ha tenido a nadie que lo ayude ya que nosotros no sabemos nada acerca de su magia así que no sabemos cómo ayudarlo- comento un serio Makarov.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al anciano ya que él estaba admitiendo que ni el sabia como desarrollar el poder de Natsu, y también estaba el hecho de que a pesar de que Gildarts lo ayudaba cuando podía no había encontrado el modo de hacerlo más fuerte.

- No los estamos criticando Makarov, es solo que es algo molesto ver a un dragón tan débil comportarse como si realmente fuera muy fuerte eso es todo- comento un serio Darkness.

- Entonces estas diciendo que el debería de tener tu poder- comento sarcásticamente Gray.

- Así es Gray, el de menos tendría que ser tan fuerte como Naruto ya que él es hijo de Igneel uno de los dragones de fuego más fuertes que han existido- respondió serio.

- A que te refieres con eso- pregunto un golpeado Natsu.

- Natsu tu a diferencia de la mayoría de los D.S. tienes la suerte de tener en tus venas la sangre de uno de los más poderosos dragones de fuego de la historia, es por eso que a pesar de no tener casi nada de entrenamiento has logrado despertar un poder que para la mayoría de los humanos es bastante aterrador para alguien de tu edad, pero para los demás D.S. tu poder es algo decepcionante- comento serio el moreno.

Natsu solo cerró los puños con bastante fuerza y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de frustración, ya que a pesar de que le doliera admitirlo en la pelea que tuvo con Naruto sintió bastante miedo al ver el poder del rubio.

- Tranquilízate Natsu, estoy segura de que Darkness kun y Naruto te ayudaran a ser más fuerte así que anímate por favor- comento una sonriente Mira.

Natsu se alegró bastante al escuchar a Mira mientras los mencionados solo suspiraron resignados ya que sabían que no podrían negarse, por lo que solo asintieron logrando que Natsu y Lucy se pusieran bastante felices y también Makarov estaba bastante contento ya que ahora tendrían el pretexto perfecto para convivir con los miembros de Káiser.

Después de este incidente Naruto se encargó de entrenar a Gajeel y a Natsu mientras Reika se encargaba de Juvia, Jellal, Levy, Gray, Cana, Lucy y sorprendentemente Erza y Happy sufría a manos de Iris ya que ella era bastante fuerte en comparación con Happy por lo que decidió entrenarlo mientras Mira y Nova se encargaban de organizar todo para Fantasía ya que los demás estarían bastante muertos para ayudar, y al llegar la tarde llegaron al cuartel de Káiser y para sorpresa de todos se encontraron a una momificada Erza, ya que al parecer Reika le había dado un tratamiento especial por lo que la pelirroja estaba K.O. lo que ocasiono que los dos se destornillaran de la risa.

- Reika no pensé que serias tan cruel- comento Mira con una gran sonrisa.

- Es solo que ella dijo que mi entrenamiento no era tan duro como pensaba así que tuve que subirlo un poco para que estuviera conforme, lamentablemente todos los demás se desmallaron a la mitad del entrenamiento así que aproveche para medir sus alcances- respondió con una inocente sonrisa.

A todos les salió una gota detrás de la cabeza después de escuchar la explicación de la pelirroja, pero la verdad era que ninguno quería que la agarrara con ellos así que solo les quedo fingir demencia y comenzaron a mostrarles lo que tenían planeado para Fantasía logrando que Reika se entusiasmara bastante ya que varias de las actividades parecían bastante divertidas sobre todo el concurso de miss Fairy Tail.

A la mañana siguiente continuaron las sesiones de tortura mientras en el gremio gozaban de una extraña paz ya que no había habido pleitos, ya que tanto Natsu como Gray se encontraban en el cuartel de Káiser por lo que podían planear las actividades del festival con calma.

Mientras en un Bar Laxus estaba escuchando a varios de los clientes ya que estos estaban hablando de las locuras que cometía Fairy Tail y de cómo se estaban convirtiendo en uno de los mejores y más alocados gremios, por lo que este se molestó ya que para él solo eran un montón de payasos que denigraban su gremio así que decidió que ya era hora de que el gremio pasara a sus manos por lo que reunió a los Raijin y se dirigió a Magnolia para comenzar con la nueva era de Fairy Tail.

Después de completar los preparativos para Fantasía Nova y Mira visitaron a Polyushka para preguntarle algunas cosas y hacerle un par de encargos y después de eso se fueron a escoger la ropa que usaría Mira para el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail ya que Erza, Reika y ella habían apostado sabrá Kami que cosa y las tres estaban bastante enfocadas en ganar el dichoso concurso por lo que Mira lo llevo por todas las tiendas de Magnolia, y después de varias horas por fin había logrado encontrar lo que buscaba por lo que regresaron al cuartel y se encontraron a Polyushka ya que esta había terminado de curar a todos y también había terminado sus encargos, por lo que todos se fueron a descansar ya que tendrían mucho que hacer en el festival.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto, Nova y Jellal se encontraban en el gremio ya que Mira, Erza y Reika se estaban preparando para el concurso junto a Juvia y Levy, ya que a última hora las convencieron de participar además de que tenían que estar listos para el espectáculo que darían junto al grupo de Erza y también del desfile de clausura, por lo que los tres estaban bastante cansados y también tenían que estar alertas ya que había la posibilidad de que Laxus los atacara, así que por eso Gajeel, Gray, Natsu y Happy se encargarían de la vigilancia mientras se realizaban los preparativos mientras Iris se encontraba con Polyushka ya que era posible que necesitaran su ayuda.

Mientras en la ciudad todos estaban al pendiente de todos los eventos y al llegar la hora del concurso de miss Fairy Tail la mayoría se reunió en el gremio y comenzaron con el concurso, la primera en participar fue Cana quien termino luciendo un bikini a rayas con el cabello suelto y una pose muy sexi, después fue el turno de Juvia la cual se presentó con su nuevo look y se envolvió en agua y al disiparse esta ella lucía un bikini azul con puntos morados, después fue el turno de Mira y esta apareció con un elegante vestido de color negro que tenía un escote en v dejando ver su bien formado busto y tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha que le llegaba a medio muslo zapatos de tacón negros y guantes del mismo color que le llegaban a los codos y llevaba el cabello suelto, todos se sorprendieron al verla y tanto Jellal como Naruto tenían que admitir que se veía espectacular y segundos después un viento negro la rodeo y Mira apareció con un Bikini de color negro con los bordes blancos causando una avalancha de gritos y una mirada de orgullo y satisfacción del pelinegro.

- La verdad no pensé que se lo tomara tan enserio, realmente no quiere perder- comento bastante impresionado el moreno.

- Es verdad, pero aún falta que Erza y Reika salgan así que no cantes victoria- afirmo un serio Naruto.

- Es cierto las dos se han preparado bastante para esto así que será mejor esperar- añadió un divertido Jellal.

Y Mira salió del escenario y le mando una mirada bastante desafiante a Erza y a esta le apareció una vena en la frente por la actitud de Mira y se preparó ya que era su turno, y una vez que la presentaron salió al escenario y todos al verla se sorprendieron ya que llevaba un vestido de goth lolith que la verdad sea dicha le quedaba espectacular y después utilizo su magia de reequip para aparecer con un bikini negro su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta alta dándole un aspecto muy seductor por lo que al igual que con Mira el público enloqueció, después fue el turno de Levy y esta salió con un vestido naranja medias de color negro zapatillas bajas del mismo color y una diadema color naranja ella dio una demostración de su magia solid script y después fue el turno de Reika la cual apareció vestida con un sensual kimono de color rojo sangre con los bordes dorados que dejaba ver su espectacular busto junto a una abertura en su pierna derecha que le daba un aspecto aterradoramente sensual ocasionando otra avalancha de gritos y después de unas poses bastante sexis un tornado de fuego la rodeo y al desaparecer esta vestía un bikini rojo con los bordes negros dejando a la audiencia bastante impresionada y al final fue el turno de Lucy, pero antes de que pudiera hacer su presentación un fugaz borrón verde se estrelló en uno de los muros del gremio y al disiparse el humo se pudo ver a una maltrecha Evergreen y a unos sorprendidos Freed y Bickslow que estaban levantando a la maga, mientras las magas de Káiser y Erza salían al escenario listas para pelear mientras los magos de Káiser y del equipo de Erza se preparaban para lo mismo excepto Nova ya que este se dirigió a donde estaban Lucy, Cana y Bisca ya que ellas eran las más débiles por lo tanto serian a las que Laxus trataría de capturar para realizar sus planes.

- Sal de una buena vez Laxus-grito un molesto Makarov.

Y delante de la tribu Raijin cayó un rayo de color amarillo y de este salió el nieto de Makarov con una expresión bastante molesta ya que su plan había salido bastante mal, ya que ahora no tenía con que chantajear al gremio por lo que los cuatro tendrían que pelear en contra de todo el gremio.

- O vamos Laxus no tienes por qué estar molesto, ya que era lógico que un cobarde como tu trataría de chantajearnos para poder tener alguna ventaja, o ahora que no te resulto no iras a decir que esto era una broma- comento un sínico Naruto.

Laxus se molestó bastante con las burlas de Naruto pero realmente el rubio tenía algo de razón, ya que ni él ni su grupo podrían pelear en contra de todo el gremio por lo que los cuatro estaban bastante nerviosos.

- Laxus será mejor que te disculpes y asumas tu castigo ya que si no lo haces todo será peor- advirtió un serio Makarov.

- Tú crees que le temo a un anciano que consiente las payasadas y debilidad de la mayoría de los miembros del gremio- respondió furioso.

- Es verdad Makarov el atento contra la vida de tres miembros de Káiser Dragóns, por lo que aun si tú lo perdonas yo no tengo la intención de hacerlo sin antes demostrarle que él no es el centro del mundo- comento un serio Nova.

Y este comenzó a liberar su poder causando que a los ayudantes de Laxus los recorriera un espeluznante escalofrió, pero para la sorpresa de todos Mira lo jalo del brazo y los dos se sentaron junto Bisca, Lucy y Cana.

- Es verdad que ellos tienen que pagar por lo que han hecho, pero yo creo que con Naruto, Reika, Gajeel y Natsu será más que suficiente – comento una sonriente Mira.

Todos suspiraron bastante aliviados, especialmente Makarov ya que si Nova peleaba en contra de Laxus lo más seguro era que este lo mataría, pero al ver que no haría falta más gente Erza se sentó junto a Jellal mientras Levy y Juvia se sentaron al lado de Mira, ya que todo había salido según el plan por lo que solo tendrían que estar atentos para enfrentar las trampas de Freed.

- En ese caso será mejor que salgamos de Magnolia ya que podríamos causar bastantes problemas- comento un sonriente Naruto.

Y en el piso aparecieron unas runas, estas originaron un gran resplandor que al disiparse mando a una enorme planicie a los ocho magos mientras en el gremio todos estaban atentos a unas lacrymas que había preparado Levy para disfrutar el espectáculo.

- Rei por favor encárgate de Evergreen, Gajeel tú te encargaras de Bickslow y Natsu quiero que destroces a Freed ya que el junto a Laxus planearon lo de tomar a Lucy y las demás como rehenes- comento serio.

Y Natsu se molestó bastante al escucharlo y todos comenzaron con sus combates.

- Espero que seas fuerte ya que te utilizare para vengarme del entrenamiento de ese sádico rubio- comento Gajeel con una espeluznante sonrisa.

- Jejeje no deberías de ser tan presumido ya que aun Natsu perdió ante nosotros – respondió un confiado Bickslow.

El D.S. de hierro se lanzó en contra del mago de las marionetas y este envió a sus muñecos, pero para su sorpresa Gajeel los ignoro y estos se estrellaron contra él, pero al hacer contacto con Gajeel se rompieron ya que este se cubrió con sus escamas de hierro y le propino un espeluznante derechazo al rostro que lo mando a volar pero antes de que cayera.

Tetsuryūkon.

Su brazo se transformó en una enorme viga de hierro y le dio de lleno en las costillas a Bickslow y termino estrellándolo en una enorme roca lo que causo que el mago soltara un grito de dolor bastante fuerte, pero se logró poner de pie mientras aparecían más marionetas a su alrededor y este se quitaba el casco mostrando sus ojos pero de inmediato Gajeel cerro sus ojos.

Tetsuryūsō: Kishin.

Y una impresionante cantidad de lanzas se dirigieron al mago de los Raijin y este apenas pudo esquivarlas, pero para su desgracia estas habían destruido a todas sus muñecas y también tenía algunas enterradas en la pierna izquierda, abdomen y brazo derecho por lo que estaba perdiendo bastante sangre pero para desgracia de este Gajeel comenzó a atacarlo con una serie de puñetazos y patadas que le estaban ocasionando pequeñas fracturas en las extremidades con las que estaba bloqueando los golpes ya que Gajeel aún mantenía sus escamas de metal, y para terminar con él le dio una espeluznante patada giratoria al rostro con lo que dejo K.O. al mago.

- Pero qué demonios está pasando, se supone que todos los miembros de la tribu Raijin están muy cerca del nivel de un mago de clase S y Gajeel lo venció como si nada- grito un aterrado Macao.

- No deberías de sorprenderte tanto Macao ya que de hecho Gajeel no mostro todo su poder en esta pelea- comento una feliz y orgullosa Levy.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la pequeña maga ya que esta estaba bastante tranquila y orgullosa por el desempeño del D.S.

- Jejeje realmente no deberías de presumir tanto a tu novio ya que su oponente no era tan fuerte- comento un sínico Nova.

La pequeña maga se puso exageradamente roja ante la burla de Darkness mientras todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar, pero para buena suerte de la peli azul la batalla entre Reika y Evergreen estaba comenzando.

- Mocosa quien te crees para atacarme de esa forma- grito furiosa la maga de los Raijin.

Ya que esta tenía una herida bastante grande en la mejilla derecha.

- O vamos anciana, de todos modos no se perdió nada importante ya que de todas formas necesitabas un cambio en tu arrugado rostro- respondió una sínica kitsune.

Evergreen soltó un aterrador grito y comenzó a flotar mientras reunía su poder mágico y ataco a la pelirroja.

Kaminari no yōsei.

La maga le lanzo una gran cantidad de rayos de color amarillo, pero para su sorpresa la kitsune los esquivaba con elegantes movimientos, y mientras esquivaba muchas flamas pequeñas comenzaron a rodearla y al terminar el ataque de Evergreen esta contraataco.

Stars of fire.

Las pequeñas flamas comenzaron a girar alrededor de la kitsune y unos segundos después se dirigieron a una gran velocidad en dirección de Evergreen, y para desgracia de la maga estas le cortaron cualquier ruta de escape por lo que en un intento desesperado de protegerse realizo uno de sus hechizos.

Repurakōn.

La maga agito su abanico y de este salieron una gran cantidad de agujas, pero para su desgracia el ataque de Reika era muy superior al suyo por lo que después del ataque esta se desplomo y callo de una forma bastante descompuesta por lo que aparte de las quemaduras se fracturo el brazo derecho, pero gracias al golpe esta había terminado inconsciente para fortuna de ella y molestia de la kitsune ya que esta todavía quería jugar más con ella.

- Esto es ridículo ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de usar su visión de piedra, están seguros de que el grupo de Laxus realmente es tan fuerte- comento un decepcionado Darkness.

Todos estaban bastante aterrados e impresionados ya que la mayoría de ellos habían sido derrotados por la tribu Raijin, pero ante los miembros de Káiser estos no habían podido hacer nada, pero Lucy se preocupó ya que había llegado el turno de Natsu y el a diferencia de los miembros de Káiser no era tan fuerte, pero Mira al ver su reacción la tranquilizo.

- No te preocupes Lucy él se ha vuelto bastante fuerte por lo que no creo que Freed lo derrote- comento tranquila la peli blanca.

La rubia se tranquilizó al escuchar a Mira ya que ella no había sido capaz de ver el progreso de Natsu, ya que después del entrenamiento de Reika ella siempre terminaba K.O.

Mientras Freed evaluaba la situación ya que tanto Bickslow como Evergreen habían sido derrotados de una forma bastante aplastante por lo que estaba considerando retirarse, pero tanto Gajeel como Reika estaban vigilando para evitar que escaparan por lo que se resignó ya que su oponente era el escandaloso de Natsu así que si lo derrotaba rápido podría tratar de vencer a los otros dos usando su escritura oscura.

- Natsu será mejor que me dejes tranquilo o podría matarte ya que la situación es bastante grave- advirtió el peli verde.

El peli rosa se molestó bastante al escuchar a Freed ya que este lo estaba menospreciando demasiado.

- No deberías de menospreciarme tanto Freed, es verdad que aún no estoy al nivel de Laxus pero tú eres un asunto totalmente aparte- respondió un sonriente Natsu.

Y se lanzó en contra de Freed a una velocidad impresionante causando que el peliverde tuviera que esquivar a duras penas una serie de puñetazos y patadas, ya que estas están rodeadas de fuego por lo que sería muy peligroso tratar de bloquear sus golpes por lo que saco su espada, pero antes que tratara de atacar a Natsu este se le adelanto.

Karyu no Kōen.

Y le lanzo una gigantesca bola de fuego que incendio todo a su alrededor ocasionándole varias quemaduras, pero para fortuna del peli verde este logro crear sus alas y así logro evitar ese espeluznante ataque.

- Realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte Natsu, pero dado que no tengo tiempo que perder los matare a todos- comento serio.

Y comenzó a escribir unas runas en su pecho.

Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku.

Y el cuerpo de Freed se transformó y este tenía la apariencia de un demonio alado, Mira al ver ese hechizo se preocupó mucho ya que ella sabía lo poderoso que era, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Nova puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella.

- Tranquilízate Mira, gracias a los datos que nos dio Polyushka a Naruto se le ocurrió un buen plan para contrarrestar la transformación de Freed- comento serio el pelinegro.

La maga se tranquilizó al escucharlo y siguieron viendo el combate.

- Parece que tienes bastante prisa Freed, la verdad yo pensé que le tenías una fe absoluta a Laxus pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así – comento un serio Natsu.

El peli verde se molestó bastante por el comentario del peli rosa por lo que decidió terminar con todo de inmediato por lo que lo ataco con su mejor hechizo.

Ankoku Ibuki.

Y un gigantesco remolino negro se dirigió en contra de Natsu, pero el D.S. comenzó a rodearse de una impresionante cantidad de fuego lo que sorprendió a todos y lanzo su ataque.

Guren Bakuenjin.

Y un enorme remolino de fuego choco con el ataque de Freed y para la sorpresa de todos este destruyo su ataque y lo golpeo de lleno causando que su apariencia regresara a la normalidad, pero antes de que cayera al piso Natsu lo remato.

Karyu no hoko.

Y un enorme rugido de fuego impacto al peli verde ocasionándole graves quemaduras y después se estrelló en unas rocas causando que perdiera la conciencia, Natsu al ver que no se levantaría soltó un rugido en dirección del cielo y cayó de espaldas, ya que con ese último ataque se había quedado sin nada de poder mágico.

- Realmente tengo que agradecerle a ese sádico de Naruto ya que gracias a él he podido mejorar en mi control del fuego- comento con una sonrisa.

Mientras en el gremio Lucy y Happy festejaban el triunfo del peli rosa mientras Makarov veía todo con una mueca bastante extraña ya que no esperaba que Natsu fuera tan fuerte, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Darkness como lo habían entrenado.

- No hicimos nada del otro mundo Makarov, de hecho Erza te puede dar un reporte de como los entrenamos- comento sin ningún interés.

Por otro lado la pelirroja se puso pálida al recordar el entrenamiento de Reika y decidió fingir demencia ya que no quería recordar esos eventos tan traumáticos, solo le dijo al anciano que lo que le había dicho Nova era la verdad.

- Vamos maestro aún es muy pronto para sorprenderse, ya que Natsu apenas está descubriendo su verdadero poder- comento Mira con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se sorprendieron y aterraron bastante ya que el poder que había demostrado el peli rosa era bastante impresionante, pero según Mira este era solo la punta de iceberg.

- Ese maldito ojos rasgados se está volviendo fuerte, pero aun así no lo dejare vencerme- comento un serio Gray.

- Eso solo lo podrías decir cuando termines tu entrenamiento con Reika- comento un sádico Nova.

Y todos los que habían sufrido las torturas de Reika se pusieron pálidos y comenzaron a balbucear puras incoherencias ya que el solo recordar era bastante como para causarles un colapso nervioso.

- Realmente eres un demonio Darkness- comento una sonriente Mira.

El moreno solo sonrió de una forma espeluznante, lo que ocasiono que varios se asustaran pero todos volvieron a poner atención en la imagen de la lacryma ya que la pelea entre Naruto y Laxus estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Parece que tus compañeros no eran tan fuertes como tu pensabas Laxus, pero desgraciadamente para ti en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Darkness ya que tú has intentado lastimar a la persona que más quiero en este mundo solo por satisfacer tus ansias de poder, así que prepárate ya que peleare con todo lo que tengo- advirtió serio.

Y expulso todo su poder mágico causando que una gran cantidad de fuego negro lo rodeara, lo que ocasiono que hasta el aire elevara su temperatura y fuera bastante difícil respirar.

- Ni creas que lograras asustarme con tus trucos baratos Naruto, el que ustedes sean D.S. no quiere decir que sean invencibles- comento un confiado Laxus.

Y al igual que el rubio expulso todo su poder, lo que causo que su masa muscular aumentara de una forma excesiva y su cuerpo se cubrió de rayos de color amarillo, pero para la sorpresa de todos Naruto y Nova al ver el tatuaje de su pecho liberaron una enorme cantidad de instinto asesino causando que todos los que los rodeaban se angustiaran al sentir su poder, y para la sorpresa de todos Darkness se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del gremio.

- Espera Darkness, de menos explícanos a dónde vas y porque estas tan molesto- pregunto una seria Levy.

El moreno volteo hacia donde estaba Makarov y todos se asustaron ya que su mirada reflejaba un odio y sed de sangre impresionantes.

- Anciano porque no nos dijiste que tu nieto es una copia barata- pregunto serio el moreno.

Makarov se sorprendió al escuchar a Darkness ya que este se había dado cuenta de la condición de su nieto, pero al ver que la situación era bastante seria decidió responderle.

- Les contare todo una vez que regresen con Laxus y su grupo ya que es un tema bastante serio- contesto algo angustiado.

El moreno solo asintió y salió del gremio seguido por Mira, ya que ella estaba bastante preocupada ya que gracias al comentario de Nova y a la reacción de Makarov había entendido lo que pasaba, ya que el moreno le había contado casi todo lo que sabía de los dragones y los D.S. por lo que decidió ir con él para evitar que mataran a Laxus.

Mientras con Naruto y Laxus, estos se encontraban en un feroz intercambio de golpes mientras unos sorprendidos Gajeel y Natsu veían el espectáculo.

- Reika que es lo que está pasando con Naruto- pregunto Natsu muy preocupado.

La kitsune lo pensó un momento, pero dado que ellos eran D.S. tenían el derecho de saber que era lo que pasaba.

- Laxus es una copia barata de los D.S. ya que en su cuerpo se encuentra una lacryma que contiene la magia de un dragón, es por eso que ese maldito puede usar magia de D.S. sin haber sido criado por un dragón- respondió seria.

Los dos se sorprendieron mucho al escucharla, ya que tanto Metalicana como Igneel les habían contado que gracias a un ritual los humanos habían podido encerrar la esencia de un dragón moribundo en una lacryma para crear un D.S. artificial, y así poder acercarse al poder de un verdadero D.S. por lo que los dragones consideraban a estos como unas aberraciones que deberían de ser exterminadas ya que habían obtenido su poder al profanar el cuerpo de un dragón moribundo.

- En ese caso deberíamos detenerlos ya que si esto sigue así Naruto lo asesinara- advirtió un serio Gajeel.

Y todos voltearon a ver el estado de Laxus, y a pesar de que parecería que era una pelea muy pareja el cuerpo de Laxus ya tenía muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo mientras el rubio solo tenía algunos raspones y moretones.

- No puedo detenerlo Gajeel, Abraxas sensei nos entrenó bajo un estricto código y entre las reglas de este se encuentra el asesinar a cualquiera que use ese tipo de lacrymas, ya que como ustedes sabrán al extraer la magia de los dragones estos sufren de una forma atroz ya que es como si les arrancaran una parte de su alma- respondió bastante preocupada.

Pero un gran estruendo los distrajo ya que Laxus se había estrellado violentamente contra el piso y el rubio se encontraba caminando de forma tranquila pero desprendiendo un impresionante instinto asesino.

- Levante Laxus, una basura como tú debe de sufrir más- grito furioso el rubio.

Laxus a duras penas se levantó ya que estaba bastante herido y aterrado por el poder de Naruto, por lo que decidió usar al 100% el poder de su lacryma.

- No dejare que ustedes se apoderen de lo que me pertenece, yo seré el siguiente maestro de Fairy Tail y ni ustedes ni Gildarts lo evitaran- grito furioso el nieto de Makarov.

Rairyū no Hokou.

Y un enorme rugido de electricidad se dirigió hacia Naruto y Gajeel y Natsu se asustaron al verlo ya que esta era mucho más fuerte que el de ellos, pero se impresionaron al ver que Naruto solo puso una sádica sonrisa.

Fire dragón roar.

Y un gigantesco rugido de fuego se dirigió en contra de Laxus, pero a diferencia de los que había mostrado antes este era de menos 20 veces más fuerte, por lo que todos los que lo vieron sintieron escalofríos al ver su poder ya que no habían visto nada parecido y al chocar los dos rugidos el de Naruto destrozo el de Laxus y este apenas pudo esquivarlo usando su Raitoningu no bodi, pero al materializar su cuerpo Naruto se encontraba a su espalda.

Phoenix Spear.

Y una enorme lanza de fuego negro impacto de lleno en la espalda de Laxus que salió volando envuelto en llamas y aterrizo a varios metros del impacto, y debido a que la camisa de Laxus se había roto todos podían ver las terribles quemaduras que le origino el ataque del rubio dejando en un estado lamentable al D.S. artificial por lo que en el gremio estaban bastante preocupados pero no podían hacer nada ya que no llegarían a tiempo para ayudar a Laxus, además de que los habitantes de Magnolia se preocuparían ya que los últimos ataques habían sido bastante llamativos.

- Maestro si esto continua así Laxus morirá- comento un aterrado Macao.

Todos estaban bastante preocupados por la situación pero no podían hacer nada.

- Darkness no permitirá que lo mate todavía ya que él le prometió al maestro que lo traería así que no tienen de que preocuparse- comento una seria Levy.

- Es verdad a pesar de todo el siempre cumple sus promesas al igual que Naruto- añadió Erza.

Todos se tranquilizaron al escucharlas y continuaron observando la masacre.

- Arriba Laxus que esto todavía no termina- advirtió un serio Naruto.

Pero para desgracia de Laxus el último ataque que recibió lo había dejado tan herido que ya no podía moverse por lo que solo estaba esperando a que Naruto le diera el golpe de gracia, por lo que al sentir al rubio a su lado solo pudo ver como reunía una gran cantidad de fuego negro en su puño y estaba a punto de impactarlo en su cabeza, pero al estar a unos cm de impactarlo Nova le sujeto la muñeca deteniendo el ataque de Naruto.

- Que demonios estás haciendo Nova este maldito merece morir por lo que es- grito molesto el rubio.

Tranquilízate Naruto, yo no lo estoy defendiendo pero parece que Makarov nos está ocultando varias cosas y la verdad es que quiero saber quién fue el que creo esta lacryma, además de que ya le avise a Seinen así que ellos serán los que decidan que haremos con el- respondió serio.

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar a Nova y detuvo su ataque ya que él también tenía curiosidad sobre la procedencia de la lacryma que estaba dentro de Laxus.

- Esta bien Nova, pero no creo que sea una buena idea el perdonarle la vida- respondió molesto.

Y se fue con Reika mientras Nova y Mira recogían a Laxus y Nova saco sus alas mientras Mira usaba su take over y se dirigieron de inmediato al gremio, ya que Polyushka e Iris estaban esperándolos para atender a Laxus mientras Makarov estaba muy preocupado ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían los dos D.S. al enterarse de cómo había llegado esa lacryma al cuerpo de Laxus, pero lo que no sabía era que el maestro de los D.S. juzgaría personalmente a su nieto lo que sería bastante aterrador.

- Makarov te advertí que tendrías que afrontar los errores de tu hijo- comento una seria Polyushka.

- Lo sé, pero jamás pensé que sería ante un par de dragones y menos que estos serían mucho más fuertes que todos los magos santos- respondió muy angustiado por la vida de su nieto.

Al llegar el moreno con Laxus en su hombro lo aventó al piso, y Macao junto a Wakaba lo llevaron a la enfermería.

- Polyushka solo lo quiero con vida así que no lo cures totalmente ya que en unas horas Abraxas, Seinen y Layron vendrán para decidir la suerte de Laxus- comento serio el pelinegro.

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron al escuchar a Darkness ya que este les había avisado que tres dragones vendrían para decidir el futuro de Laxus.

- Esta bien Darkness, solo espero que ellos no quieran destruir Magnolia solo por esto- contesto preocupada.

- No te preocupes por eso, lo peor que puede pasar es que maten a Laxus- respondió serio.

Y después de unos minutos Naruto y los demás regresaron con los heridos y varios miembros de Fairy los llevaron a la enfermería mientras Naruto y Nova se acercaron a Makarov para que este les explicara la situación, y al escuchar la explicación del anciano se tranquilizaron un poco ya que Laxus no era responsable de las atrocidades de Iván por lo que le dijeron al anciano que era muy posible que Laxus no fuera asesinado por Abraxas ya que Laxus no había pedido ese poder.

- En ese caso maestro que haremos con respecto a las actividades de Fantasía- pregunto una curiosa Lucy.

- Es verdad debemos de seguir con los festejos o podríamos ocasionar muchos problemas si se enteran de todo lo que paso con mi nieto- decidió un serio Makarov.

Por lo que todos continuaron con los preparativos mientras los que habían peleado descansaban ya que no estaban tan golpeados, mientras Mira y Reika trataban de tranquilizar a los dos D.S. ya que estos estaban demasiado molestos con la situación de Iván pero gracias a las dos pudieron relajarse mientras todos continuaban con el festival, pero ninguno estaba preparado para ver a tres inmensos dragones que se dirigían a Magnolia.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


End file.
